


Après la mort

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Jotunheim, M/M, Madness, Murder, Odin's A+ Parenting, Rebirth, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin tue Loki dès que Thor et lui arrivent à Asgard. Pas de procès, pas d'attente, pas de pardon. Juste la mort. Thor peut-il vivre sans son frère ? Ou la folie vendra-t-elle le délivrer lentement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor tentait, sans réussir, de refermer la plaie sur le torse de son frère avec ses mains pour empêcher le sang de se rependre sur le sol de marbre du hall.

"- Non… non…. Non… Loki, je t'en prie… non….."

Le visage pale du jotun paraissait plus jeune encore.

Les yeux expressifs perdirent lentement leur taie bleue pour revenir au vert acide que Thor connaissait si bien.

Thor lâcha un petit cri d'horreur lorsqu'il réalisa la signification du changement de couleur.

La surprise marquait le visage du jotun.

Loki attrapa convulsivement une mèche blonde entre ses doigts puis la lâcha alors que les dernières gouttes de vie coulaient sur le sol de marbre.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du dieu du tonnerre.

"- Pourquoi….. Père, pourquoi !"

Odin jeta un regard glacial au cadavre.

"- Nous n'allions perdre plus de temps avec cette créature." Il fit signe à deux gardes. "Jetez-moi ca à la fosse commune."

Thor siffla entre ses dents lorsque les deux gardes s'approchèrent. Les asgardiens bondirent en arrière.

"- Assassin….. Infanticide ! Vous ne méritez même pas que je vous donne le nom de père !"

Thor ne hurlait pas.  
Thor ne pleurait pas.

Il se redressa lentement, le corps de son frère étroitement serré contre le sien.

"- Comment avez-vous put !"

"- Comment LUI a-t-il pu ?" Ragea Odin. "Il nous a déshonoré !"

"- …. Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot…. Un fou et un idiot. Encore plus aveugle que moi…. "

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile."

"- THOR ! Encore un mot et je te bannis à nouv…"

"- Non Odin. Vous ne me bannirez pas davantage."

Thor fixa froidement l'homme qui venait d'assassiner une victime sans même prendre le temps de poser la moindre question.

"- Par le nom de mon père et de son père avant lui, je renie Asgard et ma lignée." Siffla Thor, parodiant le bannissement qu'il avait subit de la part de son père près de deux ans auparavant. "Je ne suis plus Thor Odinson. Roi d'Asgard. Je ne suis plus que Thor Mjolnirflytjanda *. Que tous le sachent à présent."

Et sans plus attendre, Thor tourna les talons pour quitter la salle du trône dans un silence de mort.

Tout Asgard s'était rassemblé pour le retour des deux princes.

Tout Asgard venait d'assister à la répudiation par le prince de son royaume de naissance aussi bien que de son rôle de prince et d'héritier.

Tout Asgard venait d'assister à la perte de leurs deux princes.

Les mains tremblantes, Gungir à la main encore dégoutant du sang de Loki, Odin s'assit lourdement sur son trône.

Avait-il fait une erreur ?


	2. Chapter 2

Thor ne sentait même pas le froid.

Le tesseract dans son tube pendait à sa droite, Mjolnir a sa gauche.

Et le froid perçant de Jotunheim qui lui raidissait lentement les muscles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ni ne s'en inquiète.

Le blond ne savait même pas comment il était venu là.

Ses pieds l'avaient conduit jusqu'au Bifrost détruit sans qu'il ne réalise.

Dans ses bras, le corps de Loki refroidissait lentement.

Heimdall l'avait observé avec pitié avant de lui expliquer doucement comment utiliser seul le tesseract pour partir.

Puis Thor était apparu là, au milieu des glaces, à quelques encablures du palais de Jotunheim.

Il était tombé à genoux dans la neige et n'en avait plus bougé.

Gentiment, il berçait le corps de son frère comme s'il espérait qu'il finirait peut-être par se réveiller.

Les larmes avaient de longtemps gelées sur les joues de l'asgardien.

Il n'avait pas bougé lorsque des Jotun l'avaient entouré.

Il n'avait pas bougé quand ils s'étaient adressés à lui.

Il fixait juste le visage de son frère qui avait finit par reprendre la couleur bleue de sa naissance en lui caressant les cheveux et le visage.

A mi-voix, il lui murmurait des petits riens, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que Loki était malade.

Les soldats jotun s'entre regardèrent.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Qui était ce petit jotun qui était dans les bras du prince d'asgard ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était bon, que ce jotun leur soit rendu. Ils pourraient le rendre à l'hiver.

L'un des gardes se pencha pour prendre le corps des bras du prince mais Thor se défendit bec et ongle en hurlant.

Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre son frère ! Personne ne pouvait lui prendre Loki !

Les gardes hésitèrent encore.

Ils savaient qui était Loki bien sur. Le sorcier était venu à Jotunheim pour passer un marché avec Laufey qui lui avait couté la vie.

Les gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur prince.

Byleist reconnu immédiatement le petit jotun entre les bras du prince d'Asgard.

"- Pourquoi etes vous là, prince Thor ? Pour causer une nouvelle guerre ?"

Du regard, le prince jotun interrogeait ses hommes. C'était eux qui avaient tués Loki ?  
L'un après l'autre, ils secouaient la tête.

Ils avaient trouvés les deux princes ainsi, dans la neige.

Thor ne répondit pas.

Il en était incapable.

Il voyait juste le visage bleu de son frère, si fragile, si délicat…Tellement magnifique….Comment son frère pouvait-il voir en lui-même un monstre ?

Byleist soupira.

Le prince Asgardien semblait avoir basculé dans la folie.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le tue ?"

Le prince Jotun hésita un long moment, tiraillé entre devoir et désirs.

Il voulait tuer de l'asgardien pour venger son père. Mais à quoi bon ?

"- Que l'un de vous les porte ensemble au palais. On va essayer de débrouiller tout ca sans avoir un glaçon sur les bras.

Les gardes tirèrent à la courte stalagmite celui qui devrait porter l'asgardien.  
Le perdant grommela un peu. Lorsqu'il passa un bras sous les jambes de Thor et l'autre dans son dos, le blond se débattit une seconde avant de retomber dans sa catatonie immobile dès qu'il eut réalisé que personne ne voulait lui prendre Loki.

Le garde le porta jusqu'à une chambre pourvue d'un grand lit.

Byleist le fit le poser dessus puis on alla chercher des fourrures pour l'asgardien.

Thor n'eut pas un mot de remerciement, pas un regard. Rien.

Il caressait juste le front et les cheveux de son frère en murmurant trop bas pour que les Jotuns ne comprennent.

"- On fait quoi alors ? Son cerveau doit être en train de fondre !"

Ce qui, pour un Jotun, signifiait que le pauvre Asgardien avait le cerveau complètement grillé.

"- Je ne sais pas, Corel."

Le prince et les gardes étaient mal à l'aise devant cet épanchement de sentiments. Les Jotuns restaient dignes devant la mort. Toujours.

Byleist n'avait vu Laufey verser une larme que trois fois en 10 000 ans.

Lorsque Heldlindi était né et que la douleur le tenaillait.

Lorsque Loki était né, pour la même raison.

Lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'Odin lui avait arraché son dernier né laissé dans le temple pour sa propre protection.

Byleist n'avait plus jamais vu la moindre émotion sur le visage de son géniteur après la disparition de Loki.

Et voila que Thor, Prince d'Asgard, leur ramenait enfin ce petit frère disparu. Mort.

Le prince s'assit sur le bord du grand lit qui se creusa quelque peu sous sa masse.

"- Prince Thor ?"

L'asgardien ne bougea pas.

"- Loki est mort." Finit par lâcher froidement le jotun.

Thor releva un regard emplit de larmes sur le prince bleu qui tressaillit, comme les autres.

Donner de l'eau aux morts était quelque chose qu'ils ne faisaient que peu.

"- Il faut que vous le lâchiez, prince Thor. Il faut que nous le rendions à l'hiver."

"- Non…."

"- Prince Thor…"

Le blond secoua la tête.

"- Je ne peux pas le perdre."

"- Il est mort. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui."

Malgré lui, Byleist ne put que ressentir de la compassion pour cet ennemi qui pleurait l'un des leurs.

"- Je ne peux pas le perdre." Insista Thor.

"- Il est mort. Nous devons le rendre à l'hiver. Libérer son âme." Le prince hésita un instant.

Révéler certaines choses pouvait avoir un impact sur l'avenir.

"- Si nous rendons son âme à l'hiver, il pourra vous revenir."

Le regard brillant d'espoir de l'asgardien le fit grimacer.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Croyez-moi simplement sur parole, Prince Thor."

"- Je ne suis plus prince. J'ai renié Asgard et mon père. Odin à assassiné Loki alors que ce n'était pas sa faute ! Je ne pouvais pas accepter… pas cautionner… J'ai renié Asgard et mon père." Répéta Thor d'une voix hachée.

Les Jotuns en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

Le prince d'Asgard avait répudié son royaume pour le corps mort de l'un des leur ?

"- Nous allons prendre soin de Loki, Thor. Mais nous devons le rendre à l'hiver. Je vous promets… C'est la seule chose à faire."

Thor caressa encore longuement le front marmoréen de son frère.

"- Très bien…"

"- Voulez vous le porter jusqu'au temple ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

Il suivit Bylest et les gardes, sans se soucier des autres Jotuns que la curiosité entrainait à leur suite.

"- Posez-le sur l'autel."

Thor obéit en tressaillant.

Etait-ce là qu'Odin avait trouvé Loki, quatre mille années auparavant ?

Bylest sembla sentir son trouble.

"- Loki a été arraché par Odin au temple de Vie. Pas à celui-ci…."

Thor caressa une dernière fois la joue de son frère.

"- Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?"

"- il va être rendu à l'hiver… Nous n'enterrons ni ne brulons nos mort. Nous les rendons juste à l'hiver."

Thor hésita une seconde. Il tressa une mèche de cheveux de Loki puis la coupa avec sa dague. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser… juste partir.

Byleist ne dit rien. Que dire de toute façon ? Loki était son frère par la glace mais Thor avait été le frère de Loki par le cœur.

"- Reculez-vous maintenant."

Thor obéit.

Byleist referma l'autel d'une épaisse couche de glace qui entoura lentement le corps de Loki.

Petit à petit, Thor vit le corps être comme absorbé par l'autel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que ses vêtements.

"- Il a été rendu à l'hiver." Souffla doucement Byleist au bout d'une petite heure.

Les Jotuns étaient des créatures constituées de glace. Lorsqu'ils étaient rendus à l'hiver, leurs corps…. Se fondaient dans le royaume, au sens propre, puis libérait l'âme.

"- A-t-il vraiment une chance de me revenir ?" Souffla doucement Thor.

"- Il y a toujours une chance."

Le blond laissa ses larmes couler sans retenues, sa mèche de son frère étroitement serrée dans sa main.

Et maintenant ?

"- Voulez vous rester un peu ici ?"

Thor hésita.  
Rester à Jotunheim ?

"- Non… je vous remercie de votre générosité. Mais je vais retourner auprès des miens, sur Midgar." Explicita-t-il. "Asgard n'est plus… ne sera plus jamais mon royaume."

Byleist hocha la tête.

"- Pour la première fois depuis des cycles et des cycles, sachez pour vous êtes le seul asgardien qui serez le bienvenue ici."

Thor hocha la tête.

Byleist lui tut qu'il le préviendrait si jamais Loki leur revenait.

L'ancien prince détacha le tesseract de sa ceinture puis l'activa pour partir pour Midgar.

Les gardes Jotuns hésitèrent.

"- Est-ce une bonne idée, mon prince ?"

Byleist haussa les épaules.

"- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme si… Comme si quelqu'un m'avait poussé à le faire."

Il eut un regard pour l'autel ou restaient encore les vêtements à moitié détruits de Loki.

"- Qu'on entrepose ces restes quelque part." Il les aurait bien fait détruire mais une fois encore c'était comme si quelqu'un lui soufflait de n'en rien faire.

Byleist ferma les yeux.

Même s'il n'en avait aucune preuve, il sourit.

"- Je crois que Loki veut qu'il en soit ainsi."

Les Jotuns hochèrent la tête.

Leur royaume à moitié mort avait plus d'interaction avec les disparus qu'Asgard. Il n'était pas rare que les morts se mêlent aux vivants avant de leur revenir. Dans les cavernes les plus profondes du palais, un bébé Laufey grandissait ainsi, à peine âgé de quelques semaines.

Peut-être Loki serait-il le prochain ?


	3. Chapter 3

"- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite, Thor !"

Fury souriait.

Thor le fixa lentement.

Il n'y avait plus de joie dans le regard bleu, plus d'innocence, plus de douceur.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Le sourire du Directeur du SHIELD disparu lentement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres Avengers.

Tous semblaient aussi inquiets que lui.

Thor s'était matérialisé une petite heure auparavant avec le Tesseract sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

La guerre contre les Chitauris n'était terminée que depuis 48h, mais les travaux de reconstruction de la tour allaient bon train.  
Après tout, il n'y avait guère que le dernier niveau du penthouse à avoir souffert. Les étages inférieurs, eux, n'avaient pas bougés.

Les Avengers s'y étaient donc installés ensembles dans le besoin silencieux de se retrouver entre eux.

Et Thor était arrivé.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, Thor ?"

A son arrivée, Thor avait demandé à Stark s'il pouvait rester sur terre. Tony avait bien sur accepté.  
Depuis, le dieu s'était muré dans un silence de plomb, assit sur un canapé, à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux noirs.

Steve finit par se décider.

Il s'accroupit devant l'asgardien pour poser ses mains sur les siennes.

"- Thor… S'il te plait, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

L'ancien prince fixa longuement le regard inquiet de son ami.

"- Odin à tué Loki."

Même Clint en fut choqué.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- En arrivant… Il l'a empalé sur Gungir, sa lance. Il ne lui a laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer. Rien. Et les yeux de Loki…. Ils sont redevenus verts. Ils n'étaient plus bleus ! Il…"

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Blême, les Avengers ne pouvaient que comprendre ce que venait de dire le prince.

"- Il l'a tué sans la moindre émotion." Continua le prince. "Comme un aurait tué un chien enragé ! Et il a voulu le faire jeter à la fosse commune ! Comme une… une… un déchet…" Thor serra très fort le poing autour de la mèche brune. "Loki est mort dans mes bras… J'ai… renié Asgard et mon père… j'ai prit Loki et… Nous sommes partis pour Jotunheim… Il a été… inhumé là bas, avec ceux de sa race… il…"

Thor fondit soudain en larmes.

De devoir vocaliser ce qui s'était passé le forçait à prendre conscience des événements.

Son père avait assassiné son frère.

Il avait renié son père.

Son frère adoré était mort.

Et il était seul.

Pour l'éternité.

Il avait perdu le seul être qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

Sans réfléchir, Steve le prit dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été un gentil garçon et ne pouvait supporter de voir un de ses amis souffrir.

Thor s'accrocha à lui pour pleurer en silence, ses larmes trempant lentement le t-shirt de l'armée de l'américain.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil un peu paniqué à ses amis.

Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ?

Fury ne se laissa pas déphaser.

Oui, bon. Au pire, un innocent avait été tué. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois. C'était triste mais pas un drame.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor." Murmura doucement Steve.

"- Je… je ne pourrais pas vivre longtemps sans lui." Finit par avouer Thor. "Je ne peux pas…"

Steve lui tapota doucement le dos.

"- Ne dis pas ca, Thor..."

"- Non…. Je ne peux pas…." Il posa une main sur sa poitrine. "Je le sentais, là… Depuis quatre mille ans… et… il n'y est plus… Je saigne à l'intérieur…. Je ne peux pas."

Comment expliquer que le lien qui les unissait avait été tranché net ? L'hémorragie était métaphorique bien sur. Mais elle était bien là. Et si rien ne l'apaisait, le dieu en mourrait aussi certainement que Loki l'avait quitté. Les Asgardiens étaient fragiles finalement. Pas dans leur corps, mais pour le reste….

Banner s'accroupit près du dieu.

Il lui prit le bras pour lui faire une injection.

Le grand corps prostré commença à se détendre.

"- Tu vas dormir un peu, Thor. Ca te feras du bien."

Entre Steve et Bruce, Thor parvint à les suivre jusqu'à une chambre vide.

Il s'endormit comme une masse sur le lit, comme happé par la mort.

Seule sa respiration rassurait ses amis sur sa santé.  
Pour l'instant.

Ils refermèrent la porte sur lui.

"- JARVIS, prévient-nous s'il se passe quelque chose."

###########################################

On lui caressait doucement le front et les cheveux.

Thor n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui le caressait ainsi.  
Il reconnaissait la douce odeur de neige fraiche et celle d'herbe printanière.

Loki… C'était Loki qui le caressait gentiment.

Thor voulait ouvrir les yeux mais ne le pouvait pas finalement.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

"- Je t'aime mon frère…."

Thor ouvrit les yeux.

Une seconde il resta interdit avant de se redresser.

Il était seul.  
Seul dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et son frère était mort…Mort et inhumé sur une planète lointaine.

Il venait de rêver….

Il inspira lourdement.

Il avait rêvé et pourtant, l'odeur était là… cette odeur si particulière qui n'était qu'a son frère…

Sa gorge se serra.

Loki….

Il sentait encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur son front…

Il soupira.

Il était si fatigué….

"- Je t'aime mon frère." Souffla-t-il doucement en réponse aux paroles de son frère dans son rêve.

#########################################

Il savait qu'il inquiétait ses amis.

Il faisait des efforts pourtant.

Il se levait a heure fixe, il se lavait, déjeunait, allait a la salle de sport pour oublier sa douleur sous la fonte, puis retournait se laver, mangeait, puis allait prendre un livre à la bibliothèque de la tour jusqu'au diner.

Le train-train l'apaisait.

De temps en temps, la présence d'un vilain la troublait mais il y revenait toujours.

Et chaque nuit, il attendait la présence fantomatique de son frère près de lui.

Et chaque nuit, Loki lui revenait.

Thor ne savait si c'était un rêve, un fantôme ou son esprit malade qui lui faisait imaginer sa présence, mais lorsqu'il se levait, il sentait l'odeur de son frère autour de lui, sur lui.

Pendant la nuit, il le gardait dans ses bras, le cajolait, lui embrassait le front comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et partageaient la même chambre et le même lit.

Loki se fondait dans ses bras, lui racontait sa journée, décrivait les trésors qu'il avait découvert, les galaxies qu'il avait visité, les magies qu'il avait rencontré…

Thor l'écoutait sans rien dire, juste occupé à le cajoler et à profiter de sa présence.

Puis le matin venait et ils se séparaient.

Mais pas pour longtemps.  
De plus en plus souvent, Thor sentait Loki avec lui-même pendant la journée.

Il sentait son odeur, la présence fugitive, le fantôme d'une caresse sur le bras…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Thor ne voyait pas l'inquiétude croissante des Avengers.

Il s'avait qu'ils s'inquiétaient, mais pas à quel point.

Il n'avait pas conscience que JARVIS surveillait ses nuits et avait plus d'une fois rapporté ses conversations imaginaires avec un Loki absent, qu'il tenait dans ses bras un oreiller comme si c'était quelqu'un.

Thor n'avait pas conscience de s'enfoncer lentement dans un rêve éveillé où Loki était le centre de son univers halluciné.

Lorsque Fury lui interdit de partir en mission davantage, il n'en fut pas plus désolé que ça.  
L'absence de missions signifiait qu'il pouvait passer plus de temps avec Loki après tout.

#######################################

Tony soupira.

"- Est-ce qu'il réalise au moins que nous sommes là ?"

Steve haussa les épaules.

"- J'en doute fortement."

En six mois, l'état de Thor s'était dégradé.

Physiquement, il était toujours le même. Mais mentalement…..

Il ne leur parlait plus. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de leur présence.

L'ancien prince ne semblait même plus capable de parler leur langue.  
Quand il ouvrait encore la bouche, ce n'était que pour s'exprimer en Asgardien d'une voix douce.

Il parlait à quelqu'un d'un peu plus petit que lui.  
Quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Loki  
Toujours Loki.

Fury voulait leur forcer la main et faire renvoyer Thor à Asgard d'une façon ou d'une autre mais les Avengers refusaient.  
Tant que Thor n'était pas dangereux, pourquoi le forcer à retourner là ou résidait sa plus grande douleur ?

L'ancien prince ne touchait même plus à Mjolnir alors…

Tony s'approcha finalement de l'asgardien.

Aussi doucement qu'ils le faisaient à présent toujours avec lui, il lui prit la main.

"- Thor, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier. Pepper à racheté des poptarts, tu en veux quelques unes ?"

Le regard trouble du prince se focalisa un peu.

"- Pourquoi pas."

Il n'avait jamais faim ni soif. Si on ne le forçait pas à manger, il se laisserait probablement dépérir.

Tony l'entraina gentiment jusqu'à la cuisine où Steve avait mit les sucreries à chauffer.

Il fit asseoir le prince puis prépara du café, les sourcils froncés.  
C'était quoi cette odeur d'herbe et de neige autour de Thor ?  
Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

##########################################

Byleist avait prit l'habitude d'examiner lui-même chaque nouveau né.

Il avait bien retrouvé son père ainsi, pourquoi ne retrouverait-il pas son frère ?  
Le prince berça encore un instant le bébé que venait de lui donner les jeunes parents.  
L'enfant avait à peine une semaine.

Il lui donna sa bénédiction, comme à tous les autres, puis le leur rendit.

En un hiver, c'était presque le centième bébé qui lui était présenté.

Tous les nouveaux nés passaient par ses bras.

"- Toujours rien ?"

Byleist soupira tristement.

"- Peut-être l'Hiver ne veut-il pas nous le rendre. Il a beaucoup souffert."

"- Il veut nous revenir. J'en suis sur. Ou tout au moins, revenir à Thor."

"- Est-on au moins sur qu'il veuille revenir ?"

"- Que veux-tu dire, Heldlindi ?"

"- … Peut-être qu'il attend simplement que Thor le rejoigne.

Byleist pâlit.

Oui…. Si Thor mourrait et que son corps était donné à Jotunheim….


	4. Chapter 4

Au début, ca n'avait été qu'une odeur, une sensation.

Dans ses rêves, Loki était là et bien là, mais pendant la journée, ce n'était qu'une impression de présence, comme un mouvement à l'extrême limite du champ de vision.

Thor se retournait toujours mais il n'y avait rien, jamais rien.

Juste cette douce odeur qu'il connaissait si bien.

Dans ses rêves, il retrouvait Loki.

Le prince jotun l'accueillait toujours avec l'enthousiasme et la tendresse qu'il n'avait plus montré avec lui depuis des décennies et moins encore depuis qu'il avait apprit ce qu'il était.

Thor réalisait à quel point dormir avec son frère lui avait manqué, à quel point il préférait sa compagnie à celle de ses amis guerriers, à celle des Avengers même.

Avec Loki, tout était facile finalement.

Ils se connaissaient si bien…

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler en fait.  
Peut-être était-ce qui les avait en partie séparés. Thor n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots mais était plus bavard qu'une pie. A l'inverse, les mots étaient l'arme principale de Loki alors que le silence avait sa préférence.

Avec le temps, la présence de Loki s'était faite plus sensible, plus évidente.

Il avait commencé par le voir dans les miroirs, toujours derrière lui, à lui sourire, ses grands yeux verts si tendres et si expressifs quand il le voulait braqués sur lui avec…amour…

A chaque fois Thor sentait son cœur se fendre en deux et exploser de joie en même temps.  
Que donnerait-il pour pouvoir prendre Loki dans ses bras pour de vrai et pas simplement dans ses rêves…

Loki riait la nuit, quand il le lui disait.

Il riait avec tendresse avant de caresser son visage et de piquer ses lèvres d'un petit baiser, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Thor avait finit par se souvenir de certaines scènes, enfuies et enfouit si profondément qu'il doutait que même Loki s'en souvienne.

Ils n'avaient que l'équivalent humain de quatre et six ans, ils étaient assis devant la cheminée de la chambre de leurs parents.

Loki somnolait, la tête sur ses genoux pendant que Thor lui caressait les cheveux. Régulièrement, le petit prince brun poussait un soupir de contentement tout en suçant son pouce.

Thor adorait les cheveux déjà un peu longs de son cadet. Il adorait glisser ses doigts dedans. Ils étaient doux comme de la soie et chauds comme une couverture en laine.

Frigga les regardaient faire avec tendresse  
Odin avec… indifférence.

Jusqu'à ce que Frigga fasse remarquer que les petites amies de son ainé auraient de la chance si Thor aimait à ce point caressé ce qui était tout doux. Thor s'était récrié. Il ne voulait caresser que son petit frère ! Il n'y avait que son petit frère qui était digne de ses câlins et de ses caresses. Et puis quand il serait grand, il épouserait Loki ! Na !

Odin s'était étouffé dans son hydromel avant d'entrer dans une colère noire.  
Thor n'avait pas comprit. Il avait juste eut si peur qu'il avait fuit avec Loki dans leur chambre.

Loki non plus n'avait pas comprit. Son petit frère avait longuement pleuré dans ses bras cette nuit là, perturbé par la brutalité d'Odin et l'incompréhension.

Loki n'avait jamais bien réagit devant ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait toujours "savoir".

Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

Il aurait du épouser Loki comme il l'avait prit dès que son frère était entré dans l'âge adulte. Ca aurait réglé tellement de problèmes…  
Mais ce n'était pas grave. Lorsque Loki lui reviendrait pour de bon, ce ne serait qu'une question de jours avant que ce détail ne soit réglé.

Et le fantôme de Loki riait.

Pour la première fois, Loki lui était apparut en chair et en os en pleine journée sans le secours d'une vitre ou d'un miroir.

Thor n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde.

Il avait mit un genou au sol et demandé sa main au jotun.

Les joues roses, Loki avait accepté.  
Alors ils s'étaient embrassés.

Thor avait sentit sa tête lui tourner après ce baiser. Mais il était si heureux….

La présence de Loki dans ses bras s'était un peu solidifiée.

Petit à petit, Loki était resté avec lui de plus en plus souvent.

Ils discutaient dans la langue de leur enfance, à mi-voix.

Ils s'embrassaient doucement lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir.

A chaque fois, les lèvres de Loki sur les siennes le rendaient tout chose.

Il en était venu à aimer ces vertiges. Ils étaient la preuve que Loki l'aimait.

Petit à petit, il s'était désintéressé de ses amis mortels.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

Il avait retrouvé son frère et pour rien dans l'univers il ne le laisserait à nouveau partir.

Souvent, il s'asseyait sur son lit ou sur un canapé, Loki se cagoussounait contre lui, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et lui murmurait pendant des heures toutes les merveilles qu'il avait découvert dans les branches d'Yggdrasil.

Quand il était plus jeune, Thor n'écoutait que rarement ce que lui racontait son frère sur le sujet quand il n'était pas question de batailles. Mais à présent… Tout ce que son frère voulait bien partager avec lui était plus précieux que le plus pur des diamants.

Le moindre sourire, la moindre caresse de son frère étaient comme l'eau qui lui donnait la vie.  
Qu'importait qu'il oublie de manger quand son frère était là ?  
Qu'importait qu'il ne dorme plus ?

Loki était là, avec lui, niché contre son torse, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes.

Thor poussa un soupir de contentement.

Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis presque une semaine.

Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait encore la force d'en bouger.  
Mais peu importait.

Loki était contre lui, il pouvait laisser ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Tout allait bien.

##############################################

Banner changea le sac de mélange nutritif puis vérifia que la sonde nasogastrique n'avait pas bougée pendant la nuit.

Thor n'avait plus bougé de son lit depuis un mois à présent.

La première semaine, ils avaient hésités à le secouer.

Chacun faisait son deuil à sa façon après tout.

Thor était un dieu. Tout ce qu'il faisait était donc extrême. Mais même pour un dieu, ca allait un peu loin.

Lorsqu'ils avaient tentés de le lever, Thor n'avait simplement pas pu bouger.

Il n'en avait pas la force.  
En une semaine, le dieu avait perdu de la masse musculaire de façon impressionnante.  
Un peu paniqués, les Avengers avaient demandés l'aide des médecins du SHIELD.

Ils lui avaient placés une sonde et envoyés dans les veines assez de sucre pour contrer l'hypoglycémie dangereuse. Depuis, ils le nourrissaient directement.

Mais ca ne suffisait pas.

Thor s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

Roulé en boule autour d'un traversin, il murmurait doucement en asgardien sans que son regard ne cille jamais.

A leur grande détresse, les Avengers savaient qu'ils le perdaient lentement.

Thor avait eut raison, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on peu faire ?"

"- Il est en train de mourir, Steve." Soupira doucement Bruce. "Ses organes commencent à s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Son pancréas est déjà à moitié cuit, son foie également, ses reins sont presque bloqués, son cœur s'affaiblit et il a perdu presque 25 kg de muscles en moins d'un mois… "

Captain America se pencha pour effleurer le front glacé de Thor.

Le voir dans cet état le rendait malade.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire !" Insista-t-il ?

Il en venait à croire que tirer une balle dans la tête de l'asgardien serait…. Miséricordieux

"- Je ne sais pas…."

Tony entra dans la chambre, tout aussi décomposé que les autres. Un livre à la main, il tremblait légèrement. Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans des recherches depuis trois jours et n'en avait relevé le nez que pour manger un bout de gâteau ou boire un café apporté par Steve.

"- On peut tenter de demander de l'aide à Asgard."

"- T'as inventé un téléphone direct pour là-bas ?"

"- Il existe déjà. Il s'appelle Heimdall et c'est leur standardiste." Expliqua Tony en filant la métaphore.

"- Et comment on le contacte ?"

Les trois hommes sortirent de la chambre pour le balcon.

Tony hésita encore.

"- HEIMDALL ? HEIMDALL ?" Hurla l'humain en s'agitant. "Je ne sais pas si vous me voyez et m'entendez mais… Thor est mourant. On aurait vraiment besoin d'aide."

Les trois hommes restèrent sur la terrasse toute la nuit à tenter d'attirer l'attention du Gardien.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, ils n'avaient eut aucune réponse.

########################################

Frigga pleurait doucement.

Près d'elle, Heimdall écoutait encore et encore les explications des humains.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient rien faire. Odin avait interdit à tous de prononcer encore le nom de Thor ou de faire référence à l'un des princes puis avait répudié son épouse.  
A présent, il en cherchait une autre assez jeune pour lui produire un nouveau prince.

Frigga s'en fichait.  
Elle voulait juste retrouver son bébé.

"- Heimdall… Que puis-je faire ?"

Le Gardien hésita.

Sa fidélité allait au trône d'Asgard. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Thor et Frigga finalement. Mais il appréciait la reine et avait vu grandir le prince. Thor était un peu le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Que faire ?

Il ne pouvait envoyer Frigga à Midgar. Odin l'avait interdit.  
Mais il pouvait l'envoyer ailleurs… A Jotunheim….

"- Ma reine… Je sais que Loki à caché la Cassette de l'Hiver dans ses appartements. Je sais où. Prenez là et je vous enverrais à Jotunheim. Peut-être…..Peut-être y trouverez-vous de l'aide pour rejoindre Midgar. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire."

Frigga sécha ses larmes.

Elle n'avait plus de compte à rendre à Odin et ses jours étaient de toute façon comptés en tant que membre de la cours.  
Elle avait déjà fait débarrasser tous ses appartements et déplacé dans un pavillon de chasse qui avait appartenu à son père.

Si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour son fils, n'importe quoi, cela suffisait pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes et remonte ses manches.

"- Je te retrouve au Bifrost mon vieil ami."

"- Ce sera un allé simple, ma mère."

Elle hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Cela m'est égal. Je n'ai plus rien ici."

Heimdall quitta les appartements de la reine.

Frigga prépara rapidement son départ puis se faufila dans les appartements de ses fils.  
Personne n'y avait touché. Elle se demandait parfois si Odin savait même où étaient les chambres de ses enfants.  
Elle entassa quelques affaires de Thor avec les siennes, puis fouilla résolument la chambre de Loki jusqu'à y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

La cassette était là, dans une boite en carton, sous le lit.  
QUI aurait pu croire que l'artefact puisse reposer là ? Dans une simple boite ?  
Et ce manque de protection en lui-même était la meilleure des défenses.

Elle grimaça sous le poids de l'objet avant d'utiliser sa magie dessus pour l'alléger.  
Elle avait été le premier professeur de Loki après tout. Elle n'était pas une très puissante sorcière comme son cadet, mais elle était une excellente magicienne.

Une fois satisfaite de son "larcin", elle changea sa robe de soie crème pour des braies de chasse et une tunique épaisse, prit un épais manteau en fourrure, des gants, des bottes fourrées, le tout prélevé dans la garde-robe de son fils cadet.

Il n'en avait plus besoin n'est ce pas ?  
Elle retint un petit sanglot traitre.  
Même après presque trois ans sans que Loki les ai portés, les vêtements sentaient encore son odeur si spécifique.

Elle se força à se calmer.  
Ses affaires réduites suffisamment pour tenir dans sa poche, elle quitta délibérément le palais pour le Bifrost.

Elle fit ses adieux à Heimdall puis prit pied sur la glace de Jotunheim.

##########################################

Byleist soupira doucement.

Il n'était pas étonné mais ce qu'il voyait l'attristait quand même.  
Comme tous ceux de sa race, il reverrait la force.

Voir le puissant Thor réduit à l'état de squelette lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Assise sur le bord du lit, Frigga caressait gentiment les cheveux de son fils.

Il avait fallut presque deux semaines pour qu'elle parvienne à convaincre le prince Jotun, puis pour préparer son voyage.

Le Cassette de L'hiver revenu à sa place dans le palais de Jotunheim, il avait fallut tout ce temps pour que sa force soit assez transmise au reste du royaume pour que l'équivalent Jotun du Bifrost puisse fonctionner à nouveau.

Les deux princes de Jotunheim n'avaient pas voulus la laisser seule.

Eux aussi voulaient voir Thor.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ils le savaient.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient matérialisés sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, il avait fallu un petit moment assez tendu pour que tout le monde baisse ses armes.

Frigga s'était présenté comme la mère de Thor avant de présenter les deux princes comme les frères de Loki.

Leur présence avait causé un petit flottement. Loki avait ressemblé à ca mais en plus petit ? Par exemple !

Le dénommé Stark en avait finit une bouteille d'alcool pour la peine !

Mais à présent, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la chambre de Thor.

Les deux Jotuns s'étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol pour tenir dans la pièce.

"- Madame ? Pensez-vous pouvoir aider Thor ?"

La reine leva un regard humide sur celui qui semblait le chef du petit groupe de mortel.

"- Non Capitaine Rogers. Il n'y a rien à faire."

"- Mais… Mais Thor est un dieu ! Il ne peut pas mourir comme ca, il…"

"- Il a abandonné." Souffla doucement la reine en caressant encore le front de son fils.

Il lui semblait que c'était encore la veille que la sage femme posait son fils nouveau né sur son ventre, hurlant comme un dément, déjà bourré d'énergie à se tortiller en tout sens jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se retourner puis a ramper sur elle jusqu'à atteindre un sein et se mette seul à manger.

Thor avait toujours été une force de la nature.  
Mais à présent…

Les deux jotuns se consultèrent du regard.

"- Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui ?" Insista Byleist.

Frigga hocha la tête.

"- Sans vos médications humaines, il nous aurait déjà quitté. Sa force le quitte à chaque seconde, comme sucée hors de lui. Il pourrait la retenir mais il l'abandonne en connaissance de cause. Il se laisse simplement mourir."

Les deux princes se consultèrent à mi-voix encore un moment dans leur langue particulière.

"- Majesté…Permettez vous de ramenez Thor sur Jotunheim. Nous y avons rendu Loki à l'hiver… Laissez nous offrir Thor à l'hiver également. Au moins… Retrouvera-t-il son frère…. Si l'hiver l'accepte… Peut-être nous reviendront-ils tous les deux."

La reine fixa les deux jotuns un long moment.

Puis elle hocha la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve n'avait voulu laisser la charge à personne d'autre.

Les yeux rouges, comme ses amis, il portait Thor dans ses bras.

Le froid était cuisant mais aucun d'entre eux ne le sentait vraiment.

Contre le soldat, seul la respiration lente de l'asgardien assurait l'humain que son camarade était encore en vie.

Tous savaient que ca ne durerait pas longtemps.

Thor avait perdu tellement de poids… Tellement de muscles….

Petit à petit, une haie de Jotun s'était rassemblée pour les accompagner jusqu'au temple de Jotunheim.

Byleist les avait guidés à l'intérieur.

"- Posez-le sur l'autel."

Steve obéit en tremblant.

La respiration de Thor faiblissait de minutes en minutes.

Le regard de l'asgardien était fixe mais son sourire vague était apaisé.

Thor était mourant, mais il était heureux dans son délire.

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers s'approchèrent pour faire leurs adieux à leur ami puis Frigga vint la dernière prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant à quel point elle l'aimait jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus se ferment.

Un sanglot échappa à la reine.

"- Adieu mon fils…"

Byleist la fit gentiment reculer.  
Comme il l'avait fait pour Loki prêt d'un an plus tôt, il entoura le corps presque déjà froid d'une couche épaisse de glace.

Tous sentirent le temple frémir sous leurs pieds

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- L'Hiver n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des Asgardiens, humain." Expliqua le prince à Tony. "Il ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Je ne sais pas s'il va l'accepter."

Les tremblements se poursuivirent encore un moment puis, petit à petit, diminuèrent avec de s'apaiser complètement.

Comme pour Loki, la glace autour de l'autel fondit pour révéler juste les vêtements vides qu'avait portés le prince.

La réalité les heurta tous soudain.

Thor était mort.

#####################################

"- J'ai froid, Loki."

Les bras de son frère étaient chauds et réconfortant autour de ses épaules mais le froid cuisant le paralysait quand même.

"- Je sais, Thor. C'est bientôt finit."

Le jotun posa un baiser tendre sur la tempe de son frère.

"- Je suis en train de mourir, n'est ce pas ?"

Une profonde tristesse passa sur le visage de Loki.

"- Je suis désolé. J'espérais que tu ne réaliserais pas."

Thor leva la main pour caresser la joue de son frère. Ce n'était qu'un rêve bien sur. Son corps était trop frêle pour faire autre chose que simplement respirer difficilement.

"- Tu ne me laissera pas, mon Loki, n'est ce pas ?"

Les doigts de Loki sur son visage le firent soupirer de plaisir.

"- Jamais mon Thor… Jamais… Je suis désolé tu sais…."

Thor effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Il ne faut pas. Je suis heureux de rester avec toi."

"- J'ai volé ta vie pour rester avec toi !"

"- Elle ne valait pas grand-chose sans toi de toute façon."

L'Asgardien se fichait que Loki l'ai délibérément tué en lui volant sa vie, goutte après goutte.

"- … J'ai vraiment froid, Loki…Et je suis fatigué."

Loki l'embrassa encore.

"- Ferme les yeux mon frère. Je suis là…je serais toujours là"

Thor obéit.

Le froid l'engloutit davantage à mesure que Loki l'enlaçait plus étroitement.

"- A plus tard mon frère." Souffla encore Loki avant que tout reste de conscience n'abandonne le prince d'Asgard.

################################################

Le visage de pierre, Heimdall avait passé tous les barrages de gardes sans même leur accorder un regard.

Arrivé dans le grand hall, il retint toute irritation à la scène.

Odin auditionnait des femelles pour le rôle de reine. Se rendait-il compte que dans le cœur des Asgardiens, la seule reine serait toujours Frigga ?  
Sa remplaçante ne serait jamais autre chose qu'une intrigante au ventre (éventuellement) fertile, pour eux.

"- Mon roi."

Il s'inclina rapidement.

Odin se détourna de la dernière oie blanche en date que les parents de la jeune fille lui présentaient. La pauvre enfant semblait terrorisée.

"- Heimdall. Il est rare que tu quittes ainsi ton office, que se passe-t-il ?"

Pour que le Gardien quitte son poste, ce ne devait être que pour quelque chose d'important et de grave.

Le Gardien soupira silencieusement.

"- Je suis venu vous informer avec regrets du décès de Thor Odinson."

Odin se sentit pâlir.

"- Quoi ?" La voix du roi était étouffée et douloureuse. "Qui… Qui l'a tué ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Certes, son fils et lui ne s'étaient séparés en bons termes, loin de là, mais Thor restait son fils ! Malgré tout, il l'aimait ! Le perdre ainsi après avoir du tuer son cadet pour éviter une guerre entre trois royaumes…

"- Personne ne l'a tué, mon roi. Il s'est laissé mourir de chagrin."

Odin serra très fort les accoudoirs de son trône.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? DEHORS ! SORTEZ TOUS !"

La cours se rua dehors. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que la rumeur de la mort de Thor se répande. Même si tous savaient que Thor et le roi avaient eut des mots, le peuple ne doutait pas que leur prince finirait par revenir prendre sa place d'héritier. Thor était un dieu. Que cela soit dans un an ou mille ans, ce n'était pas un problème.  
A présent…..

Heimdall ne broncha pas pendant que la salle se vidait aussi vite qu'un tonneau sans fond.

Une fois seul avec Odin, il se rapprocha du trône.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"

"- Ce que je vous ai dit, mon roi. Thor n'a pas pu supporter la mort de Loki. Son esprit s'est… Défendu contre sa perte comme il a pu. Il a basculé lentement dans la folie au point de ne plus parvenir à prendre soin de lui. Sa force l'a vite abandonnée. Il s'est éteint il y a peu."

"- …. Son corps ?"

Heimdall hésita.

"- Frigga en a déjà disposé. Elle était avec lui sur la fin. Ainsi que tous ses amis. Thor n'est pas parti dans la solitude mon roi."

Odin pleurait libéralement à présent.

"- Où est son corps ? Sur Midgar ?"

Heimdall hésita encore.

"- Non mon roi… Il en a été disposé de la même façon que de celui de Loki."

"- HEIMDALL ! VAS-TU CRACHER LE MORCEAU ?"

"- Thor à rendu Loki à l'Hiver de Jotunheim, mon roi. Et Frigga a accepté que les frères de Loki disposent de Thor de la même façon. Jotunheim a accepté Thor comme elle avait accepté Loki."

Odin resta immobile de longues minutes, la bouche ouverte, incapable de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le Gardien.

Enfin, il parvint à se secouer quelque peu.

"- Que…. Quoi ?"

"- Thor et Loki se sont joint à Jotunheim, mon roi. Leurs âmes ont rejoint l'hiver. Vous ne pourrez plus leur faire de mal."

"- Le faire du…. JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU LEUR FAIRE DE MAL !"

"- Ils sont morts à cause de vous."

"- Je n'avais pas le choix pour Loki !"

"- Un père a toujours le choix, Odin. PERSONNE ne vous demandait de tuer Loki ! Juste de le punir !"

Odin se mit à trembler.

Jamais il n'avait vu Heimdall perdre son sang froid.

Pire ! Le Gardien n'avait JAMAIS apprécié Loki ni ne lui avait jamais fait confiance.

Pour qu'il prenne sa défense à présent….

"- Il suffit Heimdall. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il est encore plus important pour Asgard que je trouve une nouvelle épouse et produise un héritier digne de ce nom cette fois."

Le Gardien serra les dents, la colère évidente dans ses yeux dorés.

"- Alors sachez également, a toute fin utile, que leurs ministères, eux non plus, non pas été rendu à Asgard. S'ils se réincarnent un jour, ils seront des dieux immortels dans toute leur plénitude. Comme ils sont nés pour cela de toute éternité. Quelque soit leur royaume de naissance."

"- S'ils se réincarnent."

"- Si l'Hiver choisit de les rendre à la vie oui…. Laufey est né il y a quelques temps après tout."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Ce n'est qu'un bébé et sans le moindre souvenir de sa vie passée. Comme il se doit."

Odin se prit le front dans la main;

"- Où est Mjolnir ?"

Cette fois, Heimdall sourit.

"- Là où il doit être.


	6. Chapter 6

Byleist, Heldlindi et tous les jotuns qui avaient l'habitude de passer du temps au palais de Jotunheim avaient d'abord été inquiets.

Jamais avant ils n'avaient vu autant de glace croitre et fondre en si peu de temps.  
C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire naitre des colonnes de glace en quelques instants avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive derrière en courant pour les faire fondre.

Au début, ca avait été un peu étrange.  
Très vite pourtant, ils s'y étaient habitués.  
Comme ils s'étaient habitués aux bruits de pas, aux souffles d'air glacés ou brulants qui leur glissait parfois dans le dos avant de glisser plus loin.

Le pire avait été la nuit. Pendant des mois, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que des catastrophes se produisent.

Il n'était pas rare de retrouver les cuisines sans dessus dessous, les feux froids qui éclairaient les couloirs éteints, des trous fondus dans les murs ou du mobilier collé au plafond par une épaisse couche de glace.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Heldlindi réalise quelque chose.

Avec l'aide de son frère, ils avaient installés une chambre dans laquelle ils avaient placés les restes des vêtements de Thor et Loki qu'ils avaient conservés.

Les vêtements dans la penderie de glace, des objets que les deux frères avaient eut un peu partout dans la chambre, les épaisses fourrures prit sur leurs lits à Asgard et envoyé sans protestation par Odin à leur requête…

Depuis, les nuits étaient plus calmes.

Une fois, Byleist s'était trompé de chambre après une soirée particulièrement arrosé.

Il jurait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il avait vu deux formes allongées sur le lit.  
Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde avant de disparaitre, mais il était sur de ne pas s'être trompé.

Tous étaient d'accord.

Thor et Loki avaient rejoint l'Hiver mais ne s'étaient pas fondus dedans.

Ils attendaient quelque chose.

Puis, un jour, le vent chaud qu'ils avaient apprit à reconnaitre comme Thor avait disparu.

Le vent froid n'en fut que plus glacé encore.

Puis, une demi-année après, lui aussi disparu.

Lorsque Byleist et Heldlindi voulurent ouvrir la chambre pour la débarrasser, ils ne purent ouvrir la porte. La glace la scellait étroitement.  
Comme dans l'attente de quelque chose.  
Ou de quelqu'un.

###################################

Tony fixait le bébé avec incrédulité.

"- Non…. C'est une farce cosmique hein ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi pas Bruce et Betty ?"

Après un cri vigoureux, le nouveau né s'était tu presque immédiatement pour fixer son géniteur avec une rare intensité dans l'œil.

Un œil vert acide.  
Pas bleu.

Les bébés avaient les yeux bleus non ?

Et puis…. D'où que le fils de Tony Stark et de Pepper Potts pouvait avoir les cheveux NOIRS aile de corbeau ?

La sage-femme prit le bébé encore gluant des fluides de la naissance pour aller le laver avant de le rendre à ses parents.

Pepper prit la chose bien mieux que Tony. Malgré la situation, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plaisanter. Qui mieux que TONY pour élever un poison violent comme LOKI ?  
Parce que l'identité du bébé était évidente pour elle.

Comme pour Tony.

"- Loki Stark donc ?"

"- Quoi d'autre ? On a bien déjà Thor Rogers ! Il fallait s'y attendre, Tony… C'est même un honneur quelque part ! Tu te rends compte ? L'univers t'estime capable de tenir en laisse le dieu du Chaos !"

Le milliardaire soupira.

Le bébé leur fut rapidement ramené après les examens d'usage.

Aucun des deux parents ne fut très étonné d'apprendre que le bébé était déjà d'une intelligence exceptionnelle.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

Steve passa la tête par la porte le premier. Natasha suivait ainsi que tous les autres Avengers.

Fury ferma la marche, juste après Coulson.

"- Alors, Tony Stark à produit un rejeton… Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ca va être intéressant ?" Sourit le Directeur du SHIELD.

Il en suçait déjà des bonbons au miel à imaginer Tony perdre la tête avec un enfant aussi insupportable que lui. Quoique probablement pire. Pepper était certes moins intelligente que Stark en QI pur, mais infiniment plus manipulatrice.

Cela ramena le sourire sur le visage de Stark.

Non qu'il soit déçut de son fils, simplement, lui aussi imaginait les années à venir. Si le bébé ressemblait, même de très loin, à l'original…..Mais peut-être se trompaient-ils…ok, il n'y croyait absolument pas.

Frigga s'approcha du lit.  
Elle félicita les deux parents puis prit le bébé dans ses bras.

"- Ho !"

"- Je pense que c'est impossible de se tromper." Rit presque Pepper.

"- En effet, c'est impossible."

"- Mais quoi ?" S'agaça Clint qui voulait voir son second neveu.

Il était très fier d'avoir pour premier neveu la réincarnation de leur ami blond.

Frigga se tourna pour que tous puissent voir le bébé dans ses bras.

Loki les fixa froidement avant de s'agiter soudain.

Il n'était qu'un nouveau né mais il savait déjà faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Ses miaulements réveillèrent en sursaut le bébé de six mois dans les bras de Steve.

Le bébé blond gazouilla en réponse.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté puis babilla encore.

Le blond cria de joie avant d'agiter ses mains potelées vers le nouveau-né.

"- Je crois que Thor à reconnu son frère." Sourit Natasha avant de prendre son fils des bras de son père pour le poser dans le berceau avec Loki.

Les deux bébés gazouillèrent un peu puis se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une douce lueur verte entoura le bébé brun, une légère aura argentée entoura le blond, puis un son de métal qui tombe sur le sol les fit tous sursauter.

Mjolnir et la lance de Loki reposaient tranquillement devant le berceau.

Fury lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde.

"- Non… Ho non… C'est pas possible…. On n'est pas équipé pour élever DEUX bébés dieux!

Les adultes éclatèrent soudain de rire, vite imités par les deux bébés qui gazouillaient de joie.

Fury était magnifique avec son eye-patch rose !

Frigga caressa le front de ses deux fils qui n'étaient plus à elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer très fort pour sentir leur divinité qui commençait doucement à éclore en eux et se développerait avec les années. Lorsqu'ils atteindraient leur majorité humaine, le dieu du Tonnerre et le dieu du Chaos arpenteraient à nouveau les royaumes.  
D'ici là, il faudrait les éduquer mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient été une première fois.  
Elle faisait entièrement confiance aux Avengers pour ça.

Les deux bébés gazouillèrent encore un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, puis s'endormirent, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

"- YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"- THOR ! REVIENS ICI PETIT MONSTRE !"

L'enfant de quatre ans passa en courant entre les jambes de son oncle Clint.

Avec un juron, l'archet le rata au passage et dût lui courir après.

Amusé, Phil posa Loki dans la baignoire.

Le petit garçon brun était aussi calme sur le blond était agité.

Thor avait su marcher à neuf mois, courir à neuf et deux jours et n'avait jamais arrêté depuis.  
A l'inverse, Loki avait attendu d'avoir un peu plus de deux ans pour marcher.  
Non qu'il ne le savait pas avant ! Juste que… pourquoi se fatiguer quand il suffisait le tendre les bras à un de ses tontons avec un regard innocent pour disposer instantanément d'un transport gratuit ?

Il avait fallu que Pepper y mette le holà sinon, la CEO de Sark industrie était sûr que son fils n'aurait pas encore posé les pieds par terre.

Lorsqu'elle avait fixé son fils avec un "Non Loki. C'est fini, tu es grand, tu marches seul" lorsque le bambin de deux ans passé avant tendu les bras à son oncle Bruce, le petit avait froncé les sourcils. Deux grosses larmes étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux qui n'avaient pas durées une seconde après le "Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Loki Stark !".

Avec un soupir, le petit s'était mis sur ses pieds et avait été cherché son livre tout seul en grommelant dans une parfaite imitation de son père.

Tous les Avengers avaient assistés à la scène et tous avaient frémit.

MANIPULATEUR EN COUCHES !

A l'inverse, Loki avait su lire à quinze mois alors que Thor n'arrivait toujours pas à s'intéresser à l'alphabet.

"- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH !"

Thor repassa dans l'autre sens, toujours tout nu pour le bain et toujours Clint derrière lui.

Phil mouilla doucement les cheveux de Loki.

"- Tu veux bien ramener un peu de raison chez Thor ?"

Le petit brun hocha la tête.

Il parlait très peu, contrairement à son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Tous avaient du mal avec la relation entre les deux enfants.

Ils étaient proches comme des jumeaux pourtant savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas frères.

Loki se pencha sur le bord de la baignoire lorsque Thor repassa en courant.

"- Thor."

Immédiatement, le petit blond stoppa net puis trotta jusqu'à la baignoire.

"- Viens."

Le bambin blond sauta tout seul comme il put dans la baignoire, manquant se noyer pour le compte en tombant tête la première dans l'eau.

Phil le remit dans le bon sens.

Loki était la seule créature vivante qui parvenait à faire obéir Thor.

A part sa mère.

Natasha pouvait être un vrai dragon avec son petit.

Elle n'avait jamais le moindre complexe à le clouer au mur (au sens propre) par le fond du pantalon et deux dagues quand il était trop insupportable, ce qui arrivait au moins trois fois par semaine.

Thor s'assit au fond de la baignoire. Immédiatement, il prit la main de Loki dans la sienne et s'immobilisa.

Un Clint hors d'haleine se laissa tomber à genoux près de la baignoire et de son compagnon.

"- Il va avoir ma peau…Et il n'a que quatre ans…"

"- Imagine quand il en aura douze…."

Clint lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde. Et eux qui ne rajeunissaient pas…

Mais POURQUOI avait-il accepté de babysitter les deux poisons pendant que leurs parents partaient en vacance pendant une semaine ? Et heureusement, ils avaient l'aide de Bruce, Betty et Frigga !

"Mamie" n'avait pas la moindre difficulté non plus à gérer les deux bambins. Mais bon, elle avait de l'expérience sur le sujet.

Si elle souffrait d'avoir perdu "ses" fils, elle était heureuse que l'Hiver leur ai donné une seconde chance. Et puis, les deux bébés l'adoraient.

Avaient-ils des souvenirs de leur vie antérieure ? Personne n'en savait rien.

A part leur relation déjà fusionnelle, ils ne semblaient pas réagir autrement que comme les deux enfants de deux couples d'Avengers. Donc à la base, déjà exceptionnels dès la naissance.

Loki tira sur la manche relevée de Phil.

"- Oui Loki ?"

"- Faim."

Cela fascinait toujours Phil de voir combien Loki parlait peu. Non qu'il n'en soit pas capable. Pour l'avoir entendu une ou deux fois, le petit était capable de tenir tête dans une discussion philosophique avec des agents junior de niveau 1 ou 2. Seulement, Loki n'en montrait pas le besoin. En général, quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, Thor parlait pour lui.

A l'inverse, Thor était un véritable moulin à parole. S'il fatiguait les adultes, Loki l'écoutait toujours avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'adoration dans les yeux.

Les deux agents du SHIELD finirent de laver les deux petits, leurs mirent leurs pyjamas (l'un rouge avec des éclairs et l'autre vert avec des serpents) puis les portèrent à leur chambre.

Dès que les deux petits avaient été assez âgés pour quitter leur berceau, ils avaient eu chacun une chambre dans les appartements de leurs parents à la tour Stark mais n'y avait jamais passé une nuit entière.

Presque immédiatement, Thor avait annexé le lit de Loki dans le penthouse, trois étages plus haut que l'appartement de Steve et Natasha.

Comment avait-il fait pour monter… JARVIS refusait d'avouer qu'il adorait les deux petits et leur obéissait presque autant qu'à Tony…. Non, plus en fait. Loki et JARVIS étaient les deux fils de Tony. Entre frères, ils se serraient les coudes. Que JARVIS soit un frère ainé de métal et de silicium était un tel détail pour Loki qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention. La seule chose que le bambin regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir prendre son grand frère dans ses bras.

En secret, JARVIS travaillait à l'élaboration d'un androïde qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Mais avec tout ça, JARVIS n'avait eu aucun complexe à passer par-dessus les ordres de Tony et Pepper et laisser accès à Loki à tous les livres qu'il voulait sur sa tablette ou, lorsque papa et maman Stark punissaient Loki, sur l'un des innombrables écrans en surfaces sensibles de sa chambre du bambin.

JARVIS s'était complètement fendu le processeur sur son petit frère. Et puisque Loki adorait passionnément Thor, l'affection de JARVIS s'était très vite étendue au petit blond.  
Mais non, non, non…JARVIS n'avait pas du tout guidé Thor en pleine nuit, du haut de ses deux ans et demi à peine, pour atteindre la chambre de Loki parce qu'il était seul, que Loki lui manquait et que tous les deux pleuraient dans leur petit lit. Du tout. Il était un ordinateur bien élevé lui monsieur ! Il ne cédait jamais aux sourires de son petit frère et de son ami blond, pas plus qu'à leurs larmes.

Bref.  
Depuis la chambre de Loki était devenue "leur" chambre.

Les grands verraient pour plus tard mais Tony prévoyait déjà de les installer tous les deux sur le même étage avec une salle de bain commune quand ils auraient quelques années de plus.

C'était ça de vivre tous ensembles à la tour Stark… Comment vouliez-vous séparer les deux petits poisons ?

Pour les deux enfants, la notion de famille était des plus floues.

Ils avaient certes chacun un papa et une maman bien distincts de ceux de l'autre mais avaient tellement de tontons et de tatas qu'ils se partageaient…

Même Papy Chonchon ils se le partageaient ! Et pourtant, Papy Chonchon, c'était le chef !

Fury avait été scandalisé par le surnom mais à dix-huit mois, allez demander à des bébés de prononcer "Fury". Ou même "Ronchon" comme l'appelait Tony pour se moquer du Directeur du SHIELD.  
Le surnom était resté.

Le Colonel Directeur du SHIELD Nicholas Fury était donc le "Papy Chonchon" de Thor et Loki, futurs dieux du Tonnerre et du Chaos.

Et le premier agent qui rigolait était envoyé sans préavis de corvée de chiottes en antarctique pour six mois.

Et en hiver !

S'il vous plait.

Phil coucha les deux petits dans leur lit, remonta la couette sur leurs épaules puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Immédiatement, Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thor pendant que Thor le prenait étroitement dans ses bras.

"- Je vous lit une histoire ?"

Clint entra dans la chambre avec les biberons de lait chaud et sucrés que les deux petits buvaient toujours avant d'aller dormir.

Les deux petits avaient un métabolisme extrêmement rapide. Leur pédiatre avait recommandé entre six et huit petits repas par jour ainsi qu'un dernier biberon de lait au miel assaisonné de divers compléments alimentaires, sel minéraux et autres vitamines.

Les deux enfants prirent chacun leur biberon.

Loki posa le sien sur le torse de Thor pour ne pas avoir besoin de le tenir. Thor fit la même en posant le sien sur la tête de Loki.

Phil les regarda s'installer en souriant puis prit un volume de "Belles Histoires" dans la bibliothèque.

Puis il commença à lire, la tête de Clint sur ses genoux qui se mit à somnoler en même temps que les deux petits.

"- C'est l'histoire de l'ours qui voulait qu'on l'aime….."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux.

La mine rebelle malgré son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre fendue, Thor tenait tête à son père, Loki étroitement serré contre lui.

"- Thor…"

"- C'est eux qui ont commencés !"

"- Ce n'est pas la question, fils…"

L'enfant de six ans se redressa.

"- Ils avaient qu'à pas embêter mon Loki !"

Steve se tourna vers Tony.

L'ingénieur était aussi désolé que lui.

Le directeur de l'école fit asseoir tout le monde.

Thor refusa le lâcher Loki qui s'assit sur ses genoux.

Les deux enfants étaient entrés à l'école primaire comme tous les autres enfants du monde le mois de septembre qui avait suivit les six ans de Thor.

Loki avait 6 mois de moins que lui mais était largement assez mature pour suivre.

Histoire de les séparer un peu et de leur donner quelque indépendance, les parents des deux bébés dieux avaient insistés auprès du directeur de l'école privée pour les séparer de classe.

La première journée de classe avait été tendue.

Séparé de Loki, Thor avait été particulièrement odieux, agressif et méprisant.

Séparé de Thor, Loki avait été particulièrement timide, silencieux et isolé.

Depuis un mois, leurs parents espéraient qu'ils arriveraient à s'adapter.

Depuis un mois, c'était un échec.

Les deux enfants rentraient de l'école malheureux, stressés et inquiet.

Lorsqu'ils pouvaient se voir, à la récréation, ils ne jouaient pas avec leurs petits camarades.

Thor filait retrouver Loki, le prenait dans ses bras et le rassurait que tout irait bien jusqu'à la récré suivante.

Très vite, Loki avait été isolé du reste de sa classe à cause de sa timidité.

Les enfants étant les monstres qu'ils étaient, il n'avait pas fallu une semaine pour que Loki soit la victime désignée de sa classe et d'une partie des plus grands.

Plus d'une fois, il était rentré avec des bleus et des griffures.

Lorsque Thor voyait ça, il se montrait d'une rare brutalité avec les agresseurs.

Mais jusque là, les bagarres étaient restées celles d'enfants.

Aujourd'hui….

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Le directeur de l'école qui allait de la primaire à la prépa aux grandes écoles soupira.

Il n'y avait que des enfants de riches ici.

C'était la meilleure école de la moitié des Etats-Unis.

Avoir les enfants de deux Avengers était une magnifique publicité mais…

"- Je ne sais pas trop. Thor à attaqué cinq enfant de quatrième. Bien sur, il s'est fait démolir. Et puis Loki est arrivé à son secours et il y a eut de la lumière et les enfants se sont retrouvés projeté contre les murs."

"- Des blessés ?"

"- Juste des bleus et des bosses. Et une grosse frayeur qui ne leur fera pas de mal. Ces cinq petits monstres sont connus pour être des brutes qui maltraitent les autres mais nous n'avons jamais eut de preuve."

Les deux pères baissèrent les yeux sur leurs fils.

Thor était visiblement scandalisé et outré. Quand à Loki, il avait juste… peur ?

Tony s'accroupit près des enfants.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il avait très vite prit l'habitude, contrairement à son propre père, d'essayer de comprendre non seulement ce que els enfants avaient fait, mais surtout, pourquoi.  
Souvent, ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient voulu faire une bêtise en connaissance de cause, simplement que leurs actes leur avait parut sur le moment logique et nécessaire.

Loki était très doué pour ca.

La logique de l'enfant était parfois super tordue.  
En même temps, Loki restait Loki…Même du haut de son un mètre et douze centimètres.

"- Les grands n'arrêtent pas d'embêter Loki parce qu'il est timide et silencieux. Et parce qu'il est plus grands que les autres de notre âge." Expliqua Thor.

Lui aussi était plus grand que les autres enfants mais sa musculature déjà impressionnante calmait tout le monde.

"- J'ai essayé de ne pas y faire attention, papa. Je te promets. Mais même lorsque je les ignore, ils me prennent à partie. Alors j'essaye de rester autant que possible avec Thor."

"- Ils le tapent !" Insista Thor en cajolant Loki

Tony soupira.

"- Et ensuite ?"

"- J'ai menacé ceux de CE1 et CE2 qui embêtaient Loki." Prévint Thor sans le moindre remords. "Je les ai pas touché ! Juste dit que s'ils arrêtaient pas d'embêter mon Loki, ben j'allais leur montrer pourquoi j'ai autant de muscles."

Steve grogna. Mais au moins, son fils n'avait agressé personne d'entrée

"- Ca s'est calmé pendant un ou deux jours." Continua Loki en caressant le cou de Thor comme un doudou. "Et puis ce matin, les grands frères de deux de mes camarades me sont tombés dessus."

Il remonta la jambe de son pantalon. Sur le mollet fin, on pouvait y voir un magnifique bleu en forme de chaussures.

Tony se crispa

"- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, trésor ?"

Loki baissa les yeux, imité par Thor.

"- Vous êtes occupés."

"- Occupés ? Je ne serais jamais occupés assez pour négliger mon bébé, Loki." Se désolé Tony.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux des deux petits.

"- Vous êtes les Avengers ! Nous devez défendre plein de gens ! Nous on peut se débrouiller !" Assura Loki malgré ses larmes.

Tony souleva son fils des bras de Thor pour le serrer contre lui. Le petit bouchon se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
Steve imita son camarade pour consoler Thor. Le petit blond pleurait toujours quand le brun pleurait. Et inversement.

Le directeur attendit que tout le monde se calme puis Thor continua à raconter.

"- Je protège mon Loki ! Toujours ! C'est mon Loki à moi et je protège mon Loki. Alor sje suis allé voir les grands. Et je les ai défiés en duel ! Et j'ai gagné !

Loki se mit à sourire. Un sourire absolument radieux, emplis d'amour et de fascination pour son Thor.

"- T'es le plus fort après nos papas et Oncle Phil de toute façon !"

Les deux enfants en convenaient.  
Le plus fort, c'était oncle Phil qui pouvait soumettre tous les Avengers d'un simple regard.

Thor bomba le torse. Il était fier d'avoir été fort pour son Loki.

"- Et quand je serais grand, je serais encore plus fort qu'oncle Phil, tu verras !"

Loki se tortilla dans les bras de son père pour pouvoir faire un bisou sur les lèvres à son Thor.

Leurs pères soupirèrent.

Les empêcher ? A quoi ca aurait pu servir ? Sérieusement ?

Tony haussa un sourcil vers le directeur.

"- Alors comme ca, cette crotte de même pas sept ans à défoncé cinq ados de 14 ans ?

Le directeur soupira.

"- J'en ai bien peur. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. A un moment, Thor s'est retrouvé immobilisé par trois d'entres eux pendant que els deux autres lui donnaient des coups de pieds.

"- Et ?"

"- Et… Loki à fait quelque chose. Les autres enfants disent qu'il y a de la lumière verte qui est sortie de ses mains et qui a envoyé voler les cinq jeunes."

Tony tressaillit.

"- J'ai pas fait exprès papa…."

"- Je sais trésor."

"- Ca me brulait à l'intérieur de voir Thor avoir mal. Et… Et c'est sortit. Je voulais juste le protéger tu sais."

Tony embrassa son fils sur le front.

"- Je sais trésor. C'est très très très bien de vouloir protéger. Et puisque vous en avez tous les deux la force, il va falloir l'entrainer."

Le directeur en resta les bras ballants. Les deux enfants ne seraient pas punis ?

"- Et on va commencer par vous changer d'école. Et vous laissez dans la même classe."

Steve soupira mais approuva.

Les séparer ?  
Même la mort n'y avait pas réussit. Alors une école…..


	9. Chapter 9

Thor ouvrit un œil le premier.

Il avait mal à la tête, les jambes lourdes et la nausée.

"- Loki ? Papa ? Maman ?"

Lentement, il chercha à se redresser mais eut toutes les peines du monde à passer en position assise. Quelqu'un lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos.

Il rampa comme il put près de Loki.  
Comme lui, l'autre petit garçon de dix ans avant les mains attachées dans le dos.

"- Loki ? Loki !"

Le gamin finit par ouvrir un œil.

"- Thor ?"

"- On a été kidnappé je crois."

Loki se redressa difficilement.

Sans attendre, il colla son dos à celui de son ami pour le détacher.  
Ca ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes pour défaire la cordelette puis Thor le délivra à son tour.

"- Tu sais où on est, Thor ?"

"- Non… je sais même pas comment on est arrivés là."

La dernière chose dont ils se rappelaient, c'était d'être sortit en douce de la tour pour aller acheter une glace comme ils le faisaient tous les jours en 14h25 et 14h 40. C'était pile l'heure du changement d'équipe de sécurité et le seul moment où ils pouvaient filer sans se faire voir puis remonter tout aussi discrètement.

Et ils n'avaient même pas pu avoir leur glace !

Salauds de kidnappeurs.

"- Ho! Je vois que les deux petits monstres sont réveillés."

"- Hammer…." Salua Loki.

L'homme encagoulé hésita une seconde.  
Comment avait-il été reconnu ?

Thor jeta un regard confus à son ami de toujours.

"- Tu le connais ?"

"- Jamais rencontré mais j'ai vu des vidéos où il apparait. J'ai reconnu la démarche. Sans compter qu'il avait prit quinze ans de prisons après l'affaire entre Zanko et papa. Avec les diverses remises de peine, il a du sortir il y a trois mois. Le temps de préparer notre enlèvement, donc." Expliqua tranquillement Loki comme si c'était une évidence.

L'homme retira sa cagoule ridicule.

"- Tu es un petit malin toi, hein."

"- Et vous un imbécile. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Si Loki pouvait être très peureux dans des circonstances "normales", il basculait toujours dans un mode de sarcasme sauvage lorsque Thor et lui étaient vraiment dans une situation qui pouvait devenir dangereuse. Les deux enfants n'avaient que dix ans, mais leurs oncles et tantes les entrainaient au combat chaque jour depuis quatre ans. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils pouvaient se débarrasser de n'importe quel adulte. Deux en même temps sans doute. Trois aussi. A partir de quatre en même temps et sans arme ca serait tendu.

"- Ce que je veux ? Hummmm… laisse moi réfléchir… je veux voir ton père humilié, vaincu, en larmes, détruit et à ma merci." Sourit Hammer sans pour autant parvenir à effrayer les deux bambins qui faisaient front commun contre le rival d'affaire de Tony.

"- Et vous croyez vraiment que vous vous en sortirez vivant si vous nous faites le moindre mal ? Pathétique…" Le ton de Loki dégoulinait tellement de sarcasme qu'on aurait pu glisser dessus.

L'adulte fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Les deux gosses ne semblaient pas avoir peur de lui.  
Pire, ils le toisaient et le méprisaient visiblement.  
Et puis c'était QUOI ces gosses de dix ans qui frôlaient les 1m60 ?

Il tira de sa poche les deux colliers des gamins.

"- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, gamin."

Loki censura le geste de vérifier son collier. Son père l'avait fait, comme celui de Thor, avec une balise gps et un petit bouton d'alerte dessus au cas où. Les deux enfants avaient bien comptés là-dessus !

Bon, ils avaient donc une ressource de moins. Mais ils en avaient d'autres.

"- Stark a été prévenu que nous avions son fils."

Loki serra très fort la main de Thor dans la sienne pour le faire taire. Moins il attirerait l'attention sur lui, mieux ce serait.

"- On va voir si ton père tient vraiment à toi, gamin. Et combien tu vaux à ses yeux. Tu savais que son propre père avait refusé de payer une rançon pour lui ? On va voir si c'est de famille."

Hammer salua les deux enfants puis sortit de la petite cellule.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Thor prit Loki dans ses bras.

"- Ils vont nous trouver…"

"- Sans les colliers, ca va être dur, Thor."

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne à qui tenir tête, Loki recommençait à avoir très peur. Si Thor n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà fondu en larmes.

Le blond embrassa son ami sur le front.

"- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Je te promets."

Loki se détendit un peu.

Il lui faisait confiance.

#################################

Hammer était revenu les voir trois fois.

A chaque fois, il leur apportait à manger.

Les deux enfants estimaient donc au doigt mouillé qu'ils étaient emprisonnés depuis presque deux jours.

Etroitement pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, ils fixaient l'humain avec une haine croissante.

Hammer ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de générer chez les deux petits.

Jusque là, ils avaient eut à faire avec la cruauté ordinaire d'autres enfants, avec des adultes parfois pénibles et les contes des missions de leur famille élargie mais avaient été finalement très protégés.

Jamais jusque là ils ne s'étaient retrouvés en position de faiblesse face à un ou des ennemis de leurs parents.

Ils savaient que ca viendrait, après tout, tous leurs oncles et tantes les entrainaient à s'en défendre. Mais pas si tôt !

"- Vous savez ? Je crois que j'ai très envie de vous tuer." Lâcha soudain Loki.

Thor approuva.

"- Loki à raison. Je me demande ce que ca ferait d'avoir votre sang qui coule sur nos mains. Ca doit être chaud et moite… "

"- Un peu comme un sirop."

"- L'odeur doit être écœurante."

"- Mais pas désagréable."

Petit à petit, des sourires jumeaux, les sourires des deux dieux adultes qu'ils avaient été et qui avaient passés des siècles à tuer leurs ennemis avec plaisir leurs montèrent aux lèvres.

Ce qui, sur le visage d'adulte, aurait été simplement dérangeant, était totalement terrifiant sur celui de deux enfants de dix ans.

Hammer avala péniblement sa salive.

Ces deux gosses lui faisaient peur.

"- Je verrais quoi si je vous ouvrais la poitrine, humain ? Un cœur qui bat ? La terreur dans vos yeux ? La souffrance ? Vos cris feraient-ils venir vos acolytes ?"

Petit à petit, les yeux verts et bleus des deux enfants se chargeaient d'une menace qui finit pas réellement terrifier l'humain.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient, il reculait.

Lorsque le dos de Hammer toucha la mur, il leur balança à chacun une claque magistrale qui les envoya bouler au sol.

Les deux enfants se redressèrent avec un geignement.

La lueur meurtrière dans leurs yeux avaient disparues, les laissant à pleurer de douleur dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'ingénieur fuit la cellule en claquant la porte derrière lui.

##########################################

L'attaque avait été violence, totale et destructrice.

La base de Hammer avait été réduite à l'état de cendres fumantes en moins de dix minutes.

En même temps, peu de gens étaient préparés à supporter l'ire des Avengers et de l'intégralité du SHIELD.

Les ordres avaient été simples :

\- Tuer ceux qui résistaient

\- Capturer Hammer.

\- Retrouver les enfants.

SURTOUT retrouver les enfants.

"- ALORS ?"

Les yeux fous, Hammer montrait la cellule vide.

"- Je vous jure ! Ils étaient là !"

Tony balança un coup de point dans le bas ventre de l'ingénieur qui se plia de douleur.

"- OU SONT NOS FILS !"

Coulson retenait comme il pouvait Steve.

Le Soldat était à deux doigts d'abandonner ses principes sur la torture pour retrouver son bébé.

Natasha et Clint faisaient le tour de la cellule pour l'examiner, soulagés de n'y trouver pas même une goute de sang.

Hammer hurlait et hurlait encore que les enfants devaient être là, qu'il ne leur avait fait aucun mal et qu'ils ETAIENT LA MAINTENANT ARRETE DE TAPER !

Clint finit par repérer une fracture dans le béton, juste à côté de l'évacuation d'air.

Il retira ses gants pour passer ses doigts le long de la fissure puis tira un couteau de son uniforme.

Il le glissa le long de l'évacuation qu'il ouvrit.

Il y avait un peu de sang sur le bord métallique et à l'intérieur.

"- Ho les petits rats… Tony ! Steve ! Ils se sont échappés !

Les deux pères lâchèrent Hammer qui se cracha lamentablement sur le sol, à la merci de Natasha qui jouait négligemment avec un couteau, bien déterminée à expliquer à l'ingénieur qu'il ne fallait PAS s'en prendre au bébé d'une assassin du SHIELD.

Clint sauta dans la conduite.

"- Je vais les suive."

"- JE VIENS !"

"- Non, Nat. Toi tu t'occupes d'empêcher papa poule et papa dragon de tuer tout ce qui reste debout."

La jeune femme se crispa mais Clint avait raison.

Hawkeye disparu très vite dans le conduit. A part Natasha, il était le plus petit du groupe après tout.

Il suivit les taches de sang jusqu'à la sortie de l'évacuation d'air.

Le grand ventilateur avait été déconnecté et une des pales un peu pliée. Il la plia un peu plus pour passer à son tour puis sortit.

Il se retrouva en foret, de l'autre coté du bâtiment probablement.

"- LOKI ! THOR ! OU ETES-VOUS !"

Où étaient passés les deux bambins ?

Avec un juron, il équipa son arc (on ne savait jamais) puis chercha la piste des deux petits.

A sa grande surprise, il eut du mal à la trouver et plus encore à la suivre.

Où avaient-il apprit à couvrir leurs traces ? Personne ne leur avait apprit… A moins que ce soit des réminiscences…

Un long frisson lui descendit le long de l'échine.

"- LOKI ! THOR !"

Clint traversa une rivière, revint en arrière, puis en remonta le cours en jurant doucement jusqu'à trouver le point de sortie des deux gosses.

Ils étaient doués ces petits cons !

Et d'après les rares empreintes qu'il trouvait, Thor devait mener et Loki nettoyer leurs traces.

"- LES ENFANTS !"

La nuit allait tomber. Les deus enfants n'allaient pas survivre à une nuit dans le froid !"

"- LOKIIIIIIIIIII ! THOOOOOOOOOOOOR ! C'EST CLINT ! REPONDEZ !" Hurla encore l'assassin.

Il se tut puis resta immobile, ses yeux aigus explorant chaque centimètre carré de foret, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Enfin, sur sa gauche, il entendit des feuilles froissées.

Immédiatement, il bondit.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les deux enfants, bleus de froids d'avoir passés la rivière, blessés et effrayés. Mais digne.  
Surtout dignes.

"- Les petits…"

La résolution sur les visages des deux enfants s'écroula dès qu'ils virent leur tonton Clint courir vers eux.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras, les petits en larmes et l'assassin avec guère plus de retenues.

Clint les serra contre eux.

Ils étaient trop grands et lourds pour qu'il les porte à présent.

Il s'assura qu'ils étaient en bon état avant d'allumer sa radio.

"- Hawkeye. J'ai les enfants. Thor est blessé à la main et Loki au visage mais ils vont bien. Basez-vous sur mon gps pour venir nous chercher. Ils sont épuisés et trempés."

"- Reçut, Barton."

"- Vos parents arrivent les petits… Tout va bien…."

Dès que Tony se posa, Steve accroché à sa taille, les enfants quittèrent les bras de Clint pour sauter dans ceux de leurs pères en pleurant.

Ils avaient eut si peur !

Les autres les rejoignirent en SUV.

Natasha et Pepper sautèrent du véhicule pour cajoler elles aussi leurs garçons.

"- Ils ont réussit à fuir, seuls, à 10 ans et a quasi me semer." S'amusa Clint en faisant un rapport rapide à Coulson.

"- … te semer ?"

"- … je crois que leur… instinct… de certaines choses transparait."

Phil hocha la tête.  
Ca expliquerait la terreur que Hammer semblait avoir des deux petits.

Frigga leur avait dit que leurs pouvoirs reviendraient. Mais si vite ?

A moins que la peur et la douleur soient les catalyseurs… De ce que leur avait raconté la reine, la vie des deux princes, mais celle de Loki surtout, n'avait été qu'une longue suite de souffrance.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dès qu'il était rentré du lycée et refusait d'en sortir pour diner.

A quinze ans passés, presque seize, le jeune dieu pas encore revenu à ses pouvoirs avait déjà une carrure impressionnante.

Son père ne le dépassait plus que d'une demi-tête qu'il rattrapait à la vitesse d'un pur-sang au galop.

Avec ses cheveux longs, son premier duvet sur les joues et sa tête d'enterrement, Thor faisait de plus en plus lui-même. Et son pantalon en cuir avec son débardeur bleu n'aidait vraiment pas !

Mais pour l'instant, l'adolescent boudait.

Il avait partagé une chambre (et un lit) avec Loki jusqu'au tout début de leur adolescence.

Lorsqu'ils avaient eut onze ans, Tony, Pepper, Natasha et Steve avaient été d'accord pour qu'ils aient une chambre chacun, une salle de bain personnelle mais un salon entre les deux qui leur soit commun.

Ainsi, ils avaient aussi bien leur intimité que le contact dont ils étaient friand l'un avec l'autre.

Leur salon disposait de deux petits bureaux pour travailler ensemble s'ils le voulaient tandis que leurs grands bureaux étaient dans un coin de leur chambre. De même, ils avaient une grande télé avec un énorme canapé lit dans le salon qui accueillait régulièrement des amis de classes pour des soirées pizza/jeux vidéos.  
Dans les fait, les adolescents avaient un grand appart rien qu'à eux qu'ils partageaient.

Régulièrement, ils dormaient encore ensembles, dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre mais avaient petit à petit apprit aussi à se séparer lentement.

Avec les premiers émois du corps, l'un comme l'autre avaient ressentit le besoin de davantage d'intimité.

Leurs parents fermaient allègrement les yeux sur leurs petites dépenses personnelles du genre magazines masculins.  
Steve s'était un peu étranglé la première fois qu'il avait réalisé que son fils s'était abonné en douce à playboy mais Tony l'avait calmé.  
Mieux valait que les garçons s'astiquent là-dessus plutôt que sur leurs petites camarades.

Mais ca avait sonné l'heure de La Discussion.

Ni Tony ni Steve n'avaient sut comment prendre les choses en mains jusqu'à ce que Coulson leur propose de s'en charger.

Les deux adolescents avaient une confiance absolue dans leur tonton Phil et lorsque LUI disait quelque chose, ils écoutaient.

Sans compter qu'ils seraient moins gênés de poser certaines questions à leur oncle Phil plutôt qu'à leurs parents.

Avec sa compétence ordinaire, Phil s'était sortit de la chose avec une confondante réussite.

Il avait même apprit aux garçons comment utiliser lubrifiant et préservatifs et lorsqu'un Loki très timide et les joues roses avait demandé s'ils étaient limités aux seules filles, Phil l'avait rassuré. Il était uniquement limité par son propre consentement et celui de son ou sa partenaire. Le sexe de l'individu en question ne dérangerait aucun membre de la famille.  
Bien sur, il leur tut que tous attendaient que les deux gamins finissent par se mettre ensembles. Personne n'allait les forcer dans une direction, quel qu'elle soit. Tony n'avait donc pas été étonné de voir dans le courrier avec le playboy de Thor un numéro de Jock pour Loki.

Phil avait profité de la question de Loki pour élargir ses explications cliniques avec schémas de la copulation hétérosexuelle à la copulation homosexuelle. Et pas seulement masculine. Autant répondre à toutes les questions possibles avant qu'elles ne se posent. L'Agent avait finit ses explications par le cours d'hygiène personnelle au programme du SHIELD pour les agents junior qui devaient aller sur le terrain puis avaient proposé aux garçons, s'ils le souhaitaient bien sur et histoire d'éviter tout problème le jour ou une capote éclaterait (parce que ca arrivait TOUJOURS à un moment ou un autre qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusion) de leur faire poser un implant contraceptif par un médecin du SHIELD. Ces petites choses avaient une durée de vie de cinq ans, bien suffisant pour qu'ils aient le temps de passer leur adolescence sans risque d'engrosser une étudiante. Les deux adolescents avaient acceptés.  
les quatre parents avaient faillit baiser les pieds de l'Agent qui avait été jusqu'à accompagner lui-même les deux gamins voir le médecin concerné (qui leur avait fait un bilan de santé complet dans la foulée, à cet âge là, approcher un médecin était devenu… compliqué).  
Bien sur, Phil avait promit à Thor et Loki qu'il n'en parlerait pas à leurs parents.  
On était pudique et timide à cet âge là.

Mais pour l'instant, Thor ne s'occupait ni des magazines aux pages collées planqués sous son lit, ni des petits jouets qu'il avait demandé à JARVIS de lui commander en douce avec livraison dans une boite postale. (Tony fermait les yeux sur les dépenses et n'en parlait pas à Steve. Tony avait été jeune et s'en souvenait encore TRES bien)

Pour l'instant, Thor pleurait presque de rage parce qu'il était tout seul.  
Loki qui normalement rentrait toujours du Lycée avec lui n'était pas là.

Loki était au cinéma avec "Dave".

Et ca rendait Thor complètement fou.

Dave, qui avait trois ans de plus qu'eux et qui était quater-back

Dave avec son sourire lumineux qu'il avait envie de casser à coups de poings.

Dave avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds de playboy  
Dave qui avait toutes les filles et tous les garçons qu'il voulait et qui venait lui voler SON Loki.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.  
Avec un cri de rage, il souleva sa table de nuit qu'il envoya s'écraser de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un sanglot.

Il pleura lourdement un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une main légère lui caresse le crane.

"- Maman ?"

Natasha lui caressa la joue.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon trésor ?"

Bien qu'elle sache "qui" était l'enfant qu'elle avait mit au monde, elle l'aimait passionnément et aurait massacré quiconque s'en prendrait à lui.

"- Rien…" Murmura tristement l'adolescent, les yeux rouges de larmes.

"- S'il n'y avait rien, tu serais avec Loki en train de regarder un film ou de t'entrainer avec lui."

Thor s'était raidit

"- Loki est avec "Dave". Le lycéen avait craché le nom avec tout le dégout du monde.

"- Ha… le fameux Dave. Pepper me dit qu'il n'arrête pas de parler de lui."

Thor se crispa plus encore.

La fureur difficilement contenue qui passa sur le visage de son fils fit frémir Natasha.

Elle avait parfois du mal à se souvenir que Thor comme Loki étaient les représentations vivantes de concepts naturels d'une rare violence. Le Chaos et le Tonnerre n'étaient pas connus pour leur douceur.

"- Loki est à MOI." Siffla Thor.

"- Loki est à lui-même, Thor. Si tu le traites avec une telle possessivité, il est normal qu'il cherche ailleurs."

La brutalité presque animale déserta immédiatement le visage de Thor.

"- mais…. Je lui ferais jamais de mal ! Juste… Juste… j'aime pas qu'il aille voir d'autres garçons." Plaida l'adolescent, soudain très petit garçon.

"- Tu sorts bien avec plein de filles." Thor faisait même des ravages jusqu'à des étudiantes de 22 ou 23 ans !

"- C'est juste des filles." Evacua Thor comme il aurait pu parler de chiots agaçants.

Natasha haussa un sourcil.

"- Hé ! Et moi je suis quoi ?"

Elle n'aimait pas trop cette misogynie galopante.

Thor parut scandalisé.

"- Toi t'as une dame ! Comme Tante Pepper, Mamie Frigga, Tante Hill, Darcy ou Jane ! Vous êtes des dames ! Pas des… filles."

Encore une fois, le terme était ouvertement méprisant.

"- Et il n'y a que des filles dans ta classe ?"

"- Ha non, il a quelques demoiselles aussi !"

Natasha commençait à comprendre.

Thor mettait juste une distinction entre la drôlesse sans aucun respect, encore moins pour elle-même que pour les autres, et les filles qui ne se commettaient pas avec n'importe qui, n'importe comment, pour n'importe quoi. Que ces demoiselles commencent par se respecter elles-mêmes et Thor les respectait aussi.

Finalement, Thor était bien élevé.

"- Et ce Dave, pour toi, c'est quoi ?"

"- C'est juste un… type…"

"- Ha, comme tu ne sort qu'avec des…filles…"

Thor voulu protester mais referma la bouche en rosissant.

"- Moi je sors jamais plus d'une fois avec une fille. Loki ca fait déjà trois fois qu'il sort avec Dave. Et je sais qu'il le laisse l'embrasser !"

Natasha resta avec son fils jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne du cinéma.

"- Bonsoir tante Tasha." Salua l'adolescent brun.

"- Ho, ca n'a pas l'air d'aller."

Loki retira ses chaussures puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Natasha et son fils. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'installer dans le giron de Thor.  
Trop heureux pour protester, le blond referma ses bras sur la taille de son ami de toujours avec possessivité.

"- J'ai cassé avec Dave." Avoua Loki avant de soupirer lourdement.

Natasha fit taire son fils d'un regard noir pour qu'il retienne tout commentaire et camoufle ce sourire ravi.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Loki hésita.

Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de Thor sans répondre.

"- Loki… je ne vais pas aller le répéter à tes parents. Promis."

"- … Vrai ?"

"- Vrai…."

"- Dave voulait que je… enfin…. J'ai pas voulu coucher avec lui alors il a commencé à me crier dessus." Le ton de Loki était lugubre. "Il savait que je ne voulais pas dès le début mais je crois qu'il pensait me convaincre. Lui il voulait juste une ligne de plus à son tableau de chasse."

Thor caressait gentiment le dos de Loki du bout des doigts pour le consoler.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu voulais alors, Loki ?" Demanda doucement Natasha, un peu désolée, même si c'était l'apprentissage de l'adolescence.

"- Juste… tester un peu. C'est tout. Et comme il a une réputation de pute. C'était facile d'avoir ce que je voulais."

"- … manipulateur !"

"- Disons que c'était une négociation à double gagnant." Rectifia Loki avant de se cagoussounner plus étroitement encore dans les bras de Thor.

Il s'y sentait toujours mieux que n'importe où ailleurs.

Thor lui déposa un baiser sur le front qui le fit soupirer de contentement avant de venir frotter sa joue toujours glabre comme des fesses de bébés contre celle, un peu piquante de son ami d'enfance.

"- Ca pique Thor !"

"- Les filles aiment bien."

Natasha donna un coup de pied dans le mollet de son fils.  
Imbécile !

Le sourire de Loki avait diminué.

"- Ha… Alors si les filles aiment bien…"

Il se sortit des bras de Thor, s'étira puis bailla.

"- Et bien il est tard. Tante Tasha, Thor, bonne nuit. Une douche et au lit ! On commence avec un TP d'électronique de quatre heures demain."

Thor et lui n'avaient plus tout à fait les même cours. Thor était davantage tourné vers le droit.

"- Bonne nuit Loki."

"- Bonne nuit Terreur."

L'adolescent les salua une dernière fois puis referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.  
Natasha donna une grande claque sur le crane de son fils.  
Vivement que l'année scolaire se termine !

Avec Loki au MIT et Thor à Yale, les deux gamins seraient un peu séparé.  
Elle était sur que ca leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Et d'énormes migraines pour leurs parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de rouler sur le dos.

Il était fatigué.

La fin d'année et la remise des diplômes approchaient à grands pas.

Il avait eut vingt ans quelques mois plus tôt et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Loki ai vingt ans aussi.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais cet age était pour eux plus important que 18 ou 21 ans.

"- Loki ?"

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, grand crétin ?"

Thor sourit.

Il roula sur le ventre pour faire face à l'écran de sa tablette.

Loki lui souriait.

Chacun était dans sa chambre, chacun dans son université.

Loki au MIT, lui à Yale.

Leurs premiers jours séparés, presque quatre ans plus tôt, avaient été atroces.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient séparés plus de quelques heures.

Heureusement pour eux, tout leur matériel informatique était du Stark Industrie. Mieux encore, tout leur matériel était du Stark tout court. C'était le père de Loki lui-même qui leur avait tout bricolé. Leurs machines étaient exceptionnelles et auto alimentées par des mini réacteur arc. Ils n'étaient pas non plus connectés sur le réseau de la fac mais sur le réseau de satellites Stark. Autant dire que leurs deux ordinateurs étaient plus puissants que la moitié des super calculateurs du MIT.

"- JARVIS, comment vont nos parents ?"

L'IA était aussi implémentée dans les deux machines. Ce n'était qu'un client leger, mais relié par satellite au vrai JARVIS, c'était comme avoir son grand frère dans sa poche. Ha oui, leurs smartphones aussi était des Stark.

"- Monsieur Stark va bien, Madame Stark travaille, Monsieur Rogers à prit une semaine de vacances et Mme Rogers est en mission en Corée du nord."

Les deux garçons sourirent.  
Rien de très étonnant.

"- Merci JARVIS."

"- De rien."

L'IA se tut.

"- Alors ta journée ?"

Loki se laissa lui aussi tomber sur son lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes à présent avaient prit l'habitude de passer presque toutes leurs soirées ensembles dès que JARVIS leur avait indiqué l'existence de cette fonctionnalité.

S'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble physiquement, ils l'étaient par micro et caméra interposés.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'endorment avec la tablette sur l'oreille, visage contre visage, même si c'était virtuel.

"- Je prends de moins en moins de plaisir à aller en cours et à bricoler de l'électronique." Soupira le brun. "Et toi ?"

"- Pareil. Etre avocat me passe de plus en plus par-dessus la tête. Ho, j'aurais mon diplôme, mais… ca ne m'intéresse plus… Je ne sais pas, c'est sans doute idiot mais quelque chose…. M'appelle… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre pour moi… je suis ridicule hein ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

Assit sur son lit à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, il comprenait. Il avait la même impression.

"- Non, je comprends. J'ai la même impression depuis des mois."

Leurs notes à tous les deux s'étaient effondrées.

Depuis des mois, ils étaient ailleurs et leurs prof avaient beau leur faire un drame dans tous les sens, ils s'en fichaient. Ils auraient leurs diplômes, mais de justesse. Déjà, Loki avait prit son partit de décevoir tout le MIT dès ses premiers jours sur site. Il était juste Loki Stark. Pas Tony Stark. Il n'avait pas le génie de l'électronique de son père. Très vite, il s'était dit qu'il s'était trompé de fac mais n'avait pas osé en parlé à son géniteur. Il aimait travailler avec l'énergie. Quelque soit le type d'énergie. L'électronique était marrant, mais ca n'avait pas la saveur de jouer avec de l'électricité, les champs magnétiques ou ce genre de choses… il avait tut à tout le monde, sauf à Thor, il parvenait à manipuler les champs électromagnétiques à mains nues. Et depuis qu'il avait rejoint une fraternité d'étudiants, c'était pire.

Thor comme Loki avaient été courtisés dès leur arrivées par toutes les fraternités. Avoir un fils d'Avengers était un boost à l'égo énorme !

Alors que les autres élèves devaient ramper et se soumettre à des rituels de passages difficiles et humiliant, toutes les fraternités de Yale et du MIT leur avait fait les yeux doux.

Pragmatiques, les deux adolescents avaient assisté à une soirée de chacun d'entres elles.

Finalement, Thor avait rejoint un club de lecture, à la grande horreur des autres qui prônaient la biture et le sexe facile et Loki un groupe ésotérique un peu bizarre dont tout le monde se moquait.

Ca avait mit très mal à l'aise les huiles des deux facs.  
Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas ce qu'ils attendaient.

Loki ne buvait pas, ne grimpait pas toutes les filles qui passaient et ne faisait pas d'esclandres. Il ne ressemblait physiquement en rien à Tony…. Stark était sur qu'il était bien de lui ?

Ca avait commencé à inquiéter Loki. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne ressemblait physiquement à aucun de ses parents. Il avait été plus grand que son père dès ses treize ans après tout. Et puis… S'il comprenait pourquoi Thor avait été appelé ainsi par ses parents, il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi lui avait eut droit au nom d'un monstre et d'un assassin.

Il avait posé la question à son oncle Phil qui avait éludé la question alors qu'il répondait toujours.  
Depuis, Loki faisait bien attention à garder le profil encore plus bas à la fac. Si personne ne le remarquait, personne ne lui faisait de remarques comme quoi "il n'était décidément pas comme son père".

Quand à Thor, s'il séduisait toutes les filles, il ne sortait avec aucune plus d'une fois. Il ne participait à aucune activité sportive mais courrait tous les matins une heure avant les cours, soulevait de la fonte et tapait des heures dans des sacs de sable quand il n'était pas fourré à un cours de krav-magna ou de kick-boxing. Voir la grande brute blonde à cheveux longs et barbe de trois jours commencer à plaider allait être… intéressant. Comme de le voir au milieu d'un par terre de filles et de garçons délicats à commenter la rentrée littéraire avec le reste du club de lecture.

Thor était VRAIMENT le fils de captain america ?

Plus d'un se demandait se qu'il fichait là au lieu de faire ses classes de sous-off.

Lorsqu'on le lui faisait remarquer, Thor haussait les épaules. Rejoindre l'armée ? il n'avait jamais eut le caractère à obéir aux ordres idiots d'imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Etre le fils de captain america avait un gros désavantage. Il avait apprit la tactique militaire sur ses genoux et sur ceux de tous les gradés du SHIELD. Alors se trouver à la merci d'idiots qui n'arrivaient pas à marcher au pas sans chanson outrageusement machiste et ouvertement sexuelles… Très peu pour lui. S'il devait un jour se battre, il rejoindrait le SHIELD directement, merci beaucoup. Quitte à être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, il prendrait ceux de son papy chonchon.

Thor observa Loki se déshabiller devant la caméra puis choisir un costume dans sa penderie.

"- Tu sors ce soir ?"

Loki rougit un peu en enfilant un pantalon noir, une chemise verte foncée et une veste noire. Il ajouta une écharpe grise et verte avant de lisser ses cheveux en arrière.

"- Oui, le Cercle fait une sortie ce soir. Et toi ? Tu sort combien de filles ?"

Thor grogna.

"- Je ne suis pas "si" insatiable tu sais ?"

Loki était encore innocent alors que Thor avait une collection de maitresses longue comme le bras. Tous les deux parlaient sans gênes de leurs soirées. Les premières fois avaient été matinées de rougeurs diverses et de petits rires idiots, mais petit à petit, ils en discutaient avec la même aisance que de tout le reste.  
Ils n'avaient aucune secrets l'un pour l'autre.

"- Tu ES insatiable, Thor."

"- Au moins j'ai une libido !"

"- J'attends la personne idéale."

"- Moi aussi ! C'est pour ca que je ne sort jamais deux fois avec la même fille."

"- Nous n'avons pas la même façon de nous réserver pour l'Être Aimé."

"- Pas ma faute si j'ai des pulsions et que tu es plus calme qu'une bouteille d'huile."

"- Correction mon cher cœur. Tu es insatiable et je suis discret. Nuance."

Thor protesta un peu en souriant.

Ils se "disputaient" souvent sur le sujet.

L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il y avait une certaine jalousie entre eux mais aucun n'arrivait à avouer à l'autre ce qu'il éprouvait.

Ils restaient encore jeunes et à avoir passés leur vie ensemble, il était dur d'accepter la possibilité d'être vu par l'autre autrement que comme un frère de fait.

"- … Tu me manques Thor." Finit pas avouer Loki d'une voix étouffée

"- Tu me manques aussi mon Loki." Soupira Thor

"- Il faut que j'y aille."

"- Vous allez où ? "

"- Dans un cimetière."

"- Toi et ta magie !"

"- Hé ! Même papa et maman sont sures que la magie existe et que c'est juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un le prouve !"

Thor eut un sourire tendre.

"- Je sais mon Loki. Mais j'aime bien quand tu t'enflammes comme ça."

Loki lui tira la langue

"- A plus tard mon Thor. Ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher, j'en aurais surement pour toute la nuit."

###################################

Loki ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé.

Ils s'étaient installés au milieu du cimetière avec la ouija puis avaient commencés à poser des questions.

Au début, tout avait bien débuté. Le signet se déplaçait sous leurs doigts avec timidité mais régularité puis petit à petit, il était devenu extraordinairement froid. Si froid qu'ils l'avaient tous lâchés.

Mais le signet ne s'était pas arrêté.  
De plus en plus vite, il s'était déplacé sur la planche jusqu'à ne former plus que trois mots, encore et encore.

Loki

Laufeyson

Jotunheim

Les membres du groupe avaient prit peur.

Depuis, ils fuyaient Loki comme la peste.  
Et Loki s'était mit à faire des cauchemars.

Des cauchemars de glace avec des créatures immenses et bleues, capables de destruction rapide mais aussi d'une grande douceur.

Les cauchemars finissaient toujours par s'apaiser lorsque la glace de son rêve l'entourait et le rassurait.  
Et il y avait toujours en fond sonore des sanglots.

Une voix qu'il connaissait.

Thor.

Thor qui le suppliait de le pardonner.

C'était ce qui le réveillait toujours, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur douloureux.

A chaque fois qu'il se reveillait ainsi, Loki voyait une légère lueur verte autour de lui qui disparaissait finalement, comme avec regret.

"- J'ai peur Thor…."

Le blond eut un pauvre sourire.

Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars.

Il était dans une espèce d'immense palais en or, devant un type barbu et borgne avec une lance à la main.

Il était à genoux devant lui, Loki était à côté de lui, attaché, humilié, bâillonné. Il avait à la main un marteau qu'il s'avait s'appeler Mjolnir. Comment le savait-il ?

L'homme âgé prenait sa lance et la passait dans la poitrine de Loki.

Il s'entendait hurler, il sentait le sang de Loki sur ses mains… il le sentait mourir…

Et il se reveillait, les larmes aux yeux, avec un orage grondant à l'extérieur.

"- J'ai peur aussi, Loki."

Comme ils auraient voulu pouvoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits… Thor adorait l'orage mais Loki en avait longtemps eut peur. Quand ils étaient enfants, Loki se pelotonnait toujours étroitement contre Thor pour le protéger de l'orage.

"- …. Tu vas en parler à Oncle Steve ?"

Thor hésita.

Leurs pères devaient venir pour la remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. Les résultats étaient déjà connu, ne restait plus que la cérémonie. Dans les faits ils étaient déjà en vacance.

"- Et toi ? Tu vas en parler à Oncle Tony ?"

Loki hésitait tout autant.

"- Je… je crois qu'il faut, Thor."

Les deux jeunes gens mourraient d'envie de se revoir enfin. Les vacances étaient toujours trop courtes. Et avec les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient…. Ils ne sortaient même plus de leur chambre, leurs tablettes allumées en permanence, juste pour ne pas être seuls.

###############################################

Thor sauta au cou de son père.

Steve était un homme grand, massif, musclé et à la présence incroyable. Mais avec son fils contre lui, il faisait soudain presque petit.

Le soldat sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il n'avait pas vu son bébé depuis presque un an à présent.

L'adolescent trop vite grandit avec prit une maturité remarquable en quelques mois.

C'était bien Thor, Odinson, qu'il avait dans ses bras.  
Avec quelques années de moins, mais c'était bien son frère d'arme, l'asgardien qui s'était laissé mourir de desespoir.

Steve serra son enfant très fort contre lui.

Il ne pouvait qu'esperer que jamais la mémoire de cette première existance ne lui reviendrait mais savait déjà que c'était peine perdue.

Ils savaient tous depuis le début que Thor et Loki redeviendraient des dieux. Lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau eux même….

"- Tu m'as manqué mon trésor."

Thor rosit un peu.

"- Papaaaa !"

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

"- Quoi, même quand tu auras cent ans, tu seras toujours mon bébé tu sais."

Thor lui jeta un regard noir qui manquait largement de piquant.

Steve aussi bien que Tony s'étaient longuement demandé pourquoi EUX étaient les parents des deux dieux. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls Avengers à avoir des enfants après tout. Tous en avaient. Thor et Loki étaient juste les ainés.

Puis les années avaient commencées à passer et la réponse avait été évidente.

Le sérum du super soldat ne laissait pas Steve vieillir. Quand à Tony, son ark le protégeait tout autant du temps qui passait.

Pour élever des immortels…

Steve passa une main dans les cheveux longs de Thor.

"- J'ai vu tes notes. C'est pas terrible hein."

Le jeune homme grommela, les joues roses.

"- Tu t'es effondré au dernier trimestre. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- J'ai mon diplôme c'est tout ce qui compte non ?"

"- Thor…"

Le jeune homme soupira.

"- Viens."

Il prit la main de son père et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sur le chemin, Steve du s'arrêter un nombre incalculable de fois pour serrer des mains, sourire à des gens, accepter d'être prit en photo et signer des autographes.  
Ca faisait partie des relations publiques ordinaires…

Thor ne s'en énervait pas.

Il vivait ça depuis sa naissance.

Enfin, Thor referma puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

"- Bonjour, Capitaine Rogers."

"- Bonjour JARVIS."

"- JAR, tu peux mettre nos téléphones sur messagerie ?"

"- Bien sur, Thor.

"- Merci, vieux."

Steve étudia rapidement la chambre de son rejeton. Même si Thor savait qu'il allait venir, elle était impeccable mais pas neutre. C'était une chambre qui était toujours bien tenue et non qui avait été décontaminée pour l'occasion. Il y avait bien une chemise sale sur un dos de fauteuil, une chaussette qui pendouillait hors de la panière, un placard à demi ouvert, mais c'était une chambre vivante. Pas une chambre d'hôpital.

Thor n'était pas de ces porcs adolescents qui vivent dans leurs propres ordures. Même l'odeur de la pièce était celle d'une chambre bien tenue et non couverte par des parfums artificiels.

Cela satisfit grandement le soldat.

"- Assis-toi, papa. Tu veux quelques chose à boire ?"

"- Un thé ou un café, ce que tu as."

Thor mit la bouilloire à chauffer puis offrit à son père un thé aux fruits que Steve reconnu comme le préféré de Loki.

"- Alors… Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le blond hésita.

"- Tout va bien."

"- Thor….Tu n'as jamais su mentir, contrairement à Loki."

"- Loki ne ment pas !"

"- Pas à toi, c'est certain. Mais il pourrait vendre un congélateur à un pingouin."

Thor eut un petit rire.

"- C'est lui qui aurait du faire avocat."

"- Thor…"

"- …. Papa… je crois que j'ai fait une erreur."

"- Une erreur ? Du genre en couche au bout de neuf mois ?"

Thor donna un coup de poing sur le bras de son père qui grimaça.

"- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible ca ! Oncle Phil y a veillé."

"- Et vu ton insatiabilité, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'en suis heureux ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de parents qui nous écrivent parce que "leur petite chérie innocente à été sauvagement dévergondée par notre fils et qu'il à intérêt à prendre ses responsabilités".

Le visage de Thor s'allongea de trois pieds.

"- Sérieux ? Mais… pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ?"

"- Nous ne voulions pas vous troubler."

"- Vous… LOKI AUSSI ?"

"- Oui. Ce qui est cocasse quand on sait que Loki ne s'approcherait pas d'une fille à moins de deux mètres sans la tenir à distance avec un balais."

Thor grogna.

C'était n'importe quoi.

"- Mais ces parents en détresse ont tendance à passer aux menaces quand ont leur dit d'aller voir ailleurs puis à ne plus jamais montrer le bout de leur nez quand on leur prouve médicalement que c'est pas possible."

Thor se laissa tomber le nez le premier dans l'oreiller.

Steve lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Allez, on gère avec Tony. Et j'avoue que c'est très drôle. Tony s'amuse comme un fou à recevoir toutes ces pauvres familles éplorées histoire de filmer leur réaction quand il les envoie se faire voir."

"- Oncle Tony est un sadique."

"- Ton oncle Tony est un gamin qui ne grandira jamais."

A presque soixante ans, Anthony Stark se comportait toujours comme un sale môme.

L'amusement de Steve se calma.

"- Alors, si tu me disais ce qu'il y a ?"

Thor roula sur le lit jusqu'à poser la joue sur la cuisse de son père. Il avait toujours été un enfant câlin et l'entrée dans l'âge adulte ne semblait pas le convaincre du contraire. Ca ne dérangeait pas Steve qui adorait cajoler son fils.

"- Je n'aurais pas du faire de droit. Plus ça va et moins ca m'intéresse."

Steve lui caressait gentiment les cheveux.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire alors ?"

Tony avait totalement prit en charge l'éducation de tous les enfants des Avengers. Il était milliardaire que diable ! Qu'on le laisse s'occuper de sa famille ! Il voulait juste qu'ils soient heureux. L'argent était idiot si on ne pouvait pas le dépenser pour ceux qu'on aimait.  
Si Thor voulait repartir dans une nouvelle fac à faire autre chose, même si ca coutait 100 000 dollars l'année, Steve savait que Tony payerai sans sourciller.

"- …. Je ne sais pas." Avoua Thor. "Je…. Je fais des rêves bizarres depuis quelques mois. Et je sais que Loki aussi…. Papa… Qui est Mjolnir ?"

Steve se raidit d'un coup.

Lorsque son fils avait apprit qu'il portait le nom d'un Avengers décédé, il avait voulu savoir qui il était, mais tous s'étaient débrouillés pour qu'ils en apprennent le moins possible. Jamais, en aucun cas, Thor n'avait pu entendre le nom de Mjolnir.

"- … Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?"

"- …. Dans mes rêves….."

Thor les lui raconta. Tous  
Ceux où Loki mourrait près de lui, ceux ou ils luttaient côte à côte dans un monde de ténèbres et de glaces, ceux où ils cajolaient un grand cheval à huit jambes et bien d'autre encore.

Petit à petit, Steve sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Le moment approchait.

Et l'anniversaire de Loki aussi.

Loki allait avoir vingt ans dans quelques jours.

Steve en était sur à présent.  
Ce serait LE jour J.

Pour tous les deux.

Thor attendait juste Loki, comme toujours.

Steve serra très fort son fils contre lui.

"- Je t'aime mon trésor. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides de faire de ta vie, ne doute jamais que ta mère, tes oncles, tes tantes et moi t'aimons profondément."

Thor se laissa aller dans l'étreinte paternelle avec soulagement.

"- Je suis désolé de te décevoir.

"- Tu ne me décevras jamais, mon cœur. La seule chose qui pourrait me décevoir, c'est que tu abandonnes tes rêves." Murmura doucement Steve.

Thor se serra contre son père.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours craint de le décevoir malgré les dénégations du soldat. Il avait toujours craint de le mettre en colère ou qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Le jeune homme avait régulièrement besoin que son père le rassure. Comme si un autre l'avait déjà abandonné avant.

"- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, papa… Qui est Mjolnir ?"

Steve tressaillit.

Il avait espéré détourner l'attention de son fils.

"- Mjolnir…est… était… le marteau de Thor. Un marteau magique qu'il est le seul à jamais avoir soulevé. "

Thor ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Mjolnir… Mjolnir….

Il ferma le poing.

Il avait presque l'impression de le sentir dans sa main.  
Ce qui était ridicule puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu l'arme.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il était dans un coffre de la tour Stark.

Pourtant, il le sentait, là, dans sa main…

"- Papa…. Qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé avec mon homologue ? Vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu en parler. Je sais qu'il est mort mais… C'est tout."

Steve hésita.

Devait-il expliquer ou ne rien dire ? Son fils lui pardonnerait-il de lui mentir ou de ce taire ?

"- Thor…. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour en parler. Tu es encore jeune et…"

"- Un jour, tu as dit à maman qu'un enfant ne posait jamais de question dont il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre la réponse."

Steve soupira. Il se reprenait ses propres paroles à quinze ans d'intervalle.

"- … Très bien… mais ce n'est pas une histoire très gaie. Et… Elle pourrait t'impacter violement."

Thor hocha la tête, le visage de pierre.

Steve avait déjà vu cette expression. Ils étaient dans l'helicarrier, ils attendaient des nouvelles de Loki et ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois depuis quelques heures à peine.

"- Thor… était le prince d'Asgard. Il était fort, puissant, impulsif, mal élevé, borné, suffisant, orgueilleux et ne se rendait absolument pas compte qu'il faisait du mal à son petit frère."

Thor grimaça. Ca ne commençait pas bien.

"- Le jour de son couronnement, à Asgard, il y a eut un incident. Des Jotun…"

"- Jotunheim ?"

"- Comment connais-tu ce mot ?"

"- Loki m'en a parlé… il rêve de cet endroit des fois."

"- ….. Ha…."

"- Papa ?"

"- Plus tard. Des jotuns donc ont sabotés le couronnement. Thor à réagit sans réfléchir et à décidé d'attaquer le royaume avec quatre amis à lui et Loki, son frère."

"- Loki ? "

"- Loki…."

"- Mais…"

"- Thor a été bannit pour ca. Pendant qu'il était bannit et sans pouvoir, son frère a apprit qu'il était un jotun lui aussi et qu'il avait été volé à son monde natal. Il l'a mal vécu et… bref… Disons que ca s'est très mal terminé. Il a cherché à se suicider, s'est trouvé entre les mains des chitauris et a été manipulé pour prendre le contrôle de la terre."

"- Et quand je l'ai ramené à Asgard, Odin l'a empalé sur Gungir sans attendre."

Steve redressa brutalement la tête.

Le regard fixe, Thor tremblait doucement.

"- Je me souviens… je l'ai rêvé, mais je me souviens… C'était moi…. Moi…."

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la fois millénaire et totalement perdu à Steve qui le serra contre lui.

"- Ce n'était pas toi. Mais… c'était ton âme… une autre vie. Pour toi, comme pour Loki…"

"- Mon… Mon Loki est vraiment… "Mon" Loki alors ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"- Et tu était Thor Odinson, prince d'Asgard et dieu du Tonnerre… Mais avant tout, tu ES Thor Rogers, mon fils.

Rassuré malgré les souvenirs étrangers qui l'engloutissait, le jeune homme se serra contre son père comme s'il avait encore deux ans.

################################################

Tony releva le masque de son armure de voyage puis sourit à la masse estudiantine qui l'acclamait.

"- Bonjour à vous les jeunes! Alors, le digne futur de la science ! J'espère vous voir venir postuler chez Stark industries avant d'aller perdre votre temps ailleurs hein ! Le fleuron pour le fleuron d'abord !"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.  
Son père était un gosse.

"- Papa !"

Loki l'attrapa par l'oreille pour le trainer avec lui.

Tony salua les autres étudiants.

"- A plus tard les filles ! Je reviendrai vite vous sauver de l'ennui et du désœuvrement.

"- PAPA ! Arrête ca ou je le dis à maman."

"- Hé ! Tu ferais pas ca quand même."

"- JAR, envoie la vidéo à m'man."

"- HA HA ! Non ! JARVIS, je te l'interdit !" Ordonna Tony tout en sachant parfaitement que ses deux fils se liguaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour contre lui.

L'IA et le jeune homme rirent tout deux de la peur de leur père. Tony avait et aurait toujours peur de Pepper.

Loki entraina son père jusqu'à sa chambre.

Comme Tony avait les moyens, il ne la partageait avec personne et avait sa sale de bain personnelle.

Tony haussa un sourcil en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.  
La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'était la chambre d'un étudiant en électronique comme les autres. A présent… Il se serait cru dans l'entre d'un sorcier comme on en voyant dans les films. Manquait plus que le chaudron dans un coin, les animaux empaillés et les bocaux… ha non, les bocaux remplis de trucs chelous y étaient.

"- Ta déco est originale."

Loki grimaça, mal à l'aise.

Tony retira son armure qui reprit sa forme d'attaché case. Dessous, il portait un costume italien sur mesure réalisé dans un tissu Stark industries infroissable quoi qu'il fasse.

"- J'ai vu tes notes… Tu as ton diplôme mais tout juste."

Loki baissa les yeux, désolé de décevoir son père.

"- Je sais…"

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki s'assit sur son lit. Tony s'y installa près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme s'y cagoussounna avec un soupir.

"- Papa… pourquoi vous m'avez appelés "Loki"…Pour Thor, je comprends, c'était votre ami, un héros… mais moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné le nom d'un assassin et d'un destructeur ?"

Tony soupira.

Il avait longtemps attendu la question et avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir à la réponse.

"- Je ne suis pas vraiment ton fils hein ?"

Là, Tony se redressa.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Je veux dire… je ne suis pas idiot, papa. Mais je suis brun, aux yeux verts, je suis grand… Toi tu es châtain aux yeux bleus, maman est rouge aux yeux bleus, vous êtes tous les deux petits… J'ai fait de la génétique quand même… je ne suis pas idiot. "

Tony fronça les sourcils.

Tout dire ou ne pas tout dire ? Quelle était la meilleure marche à suivre ?

"- Tu ES mon fils, Loki. Même si la génétique et surtout le destin nous à joué un tour étrange, tu ES mon fils. Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire un test en recherche de paternité. S'il faut faire ca pour que tu sois sur que tu es notre enfant, à Pepper et moi, d'accord. Tu pourras faire les prélèvements toi-même et les analyses toi-même." Loki se détendit un peu.

Si son père proposait cela, alors c'était qu'il ne craignait pas la réponse.

"- Je te crois."

Tony sourit.

"- Bon…"

"- Mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé Loki ?"

Tony soupira.

Ils avaient tous fait extrêmement attention à ne JAMAIS parlé des premières incarnations des deux enfants.

"- Qu'est ce que tu sais de lui ?"

"- Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il était le frère adoptif de Thor, qu'il a voulu détruire la terre et qu'il est mort."

"- Où as-tu apprit ca ?"

"- J'ai entendu des Junior du SHIELD en parler."

Tony se mordit la langue.

Il aurait deux mots à dire à Coulson.

"- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça."

Tony fixa son fils.

Il voulait savoir. Il en avait "besoin". Et Tony pouvait comprendre. C'était le même visage que celui qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer à travers une fenêtre qui le regardait, mais avec quelques années de moins. Il avait Loki devant les yeux. Le vrai, le premier. Mais c'était aussi son enfant, son bébé. Il avait accepté la réincarnation du dieu avec une évidence remarquable. Il l'aimait davantage que n'importe qui. Davantage même que Pepper. Loki était son bébé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Comme Steve tuerait pour Thor.

"- Loki était en effet le frère de Thor. Il a été volé à son monde d'origine."

"- Jotunheim."

"- …. Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?"

"- je…. Je…"

Tony balaya la notion pour continuer à expliquer.

"- Thor et lui ont été élevés ensembles par Odin, le roi d'Asgard. Mais Odin a toujours eut peur de Loki et n'a jamais pu l'aimer comme son fils. Avec le temps, Loki s'en ai rendu compte. Ca a commencé à aigrir son caractère. Il avait beau tout faire, il ne pouvait pas être à la hauteur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas gagner et ne savait pas pourquoi…Pour faire court, il est arrivé un moment où Loki à apprit qu'il était un Jotun. Pendant toute sa vie, on lui avait répété que les jotuns sont des monstres."

"- Et c'est vrai ?"

"- Que les jotuns sont des monstres ? Ha non alors ! Le seul vrai monstre que je connaisse est Odin lui-même !" Assura Tony avec véhémence. "J'ai rencontré des Jotuns, Loki. J'étais là, sur Jotunheim, lorsque nous avons offert Thor à l'Hiver. Les Jotuns sont un peuple dur, impressionnant, rigide, mais fondamentalement… bon… Comme tous les autres. Ce sont eux qui ont proposés de laisser Thor rejoindre Loki dans l'Hiver. Ils sont un peuple de guerriers qui vivent dans un monde dur et âpre. Mais ils ne sont pas des monstres, ils ne sont pas cruels par nature."

Sans savoir pourquoi, un gros poids fut levé des épaules de Loki.

"- C'est vrai ?"

"- Je ne t'ai jamais mentit, Loki. J'ai parfois éludé, aseptisé, mais JAMAIS mentit." Assura Tony.

Loki se détendit un peu contre lui.

"- Reprenons. Donc, Loki a apprit qu'il est un Jotun, toute sa vie on lui a répété que ce sont des monstres, donc il est persuadé d'en être un aussi. Il comprends que Odin l'a utilisé, qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment… tu imagines son état."

Loki hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Il se serra plus étroitement contre son père. Il avait si froid !

"- Autant dire qu'il a un peu pété les plombs. Pendant ce temps, Thor était exilé sur terre et Odin dans les choux. Il est devenu roi d'Asgard momentané par défaut, à essayé de tuer son frère et de détruire jotunheim. M'enfin, je suis sur qu'il a surtout essayé d'éliminer ce qu'il restait d'Odin et le monstre qu'il était. Puis il s'est battu contre Thor, s'est retrouvé suspendu au dessus du néant juste tenu par une lance. Et quand il a demandé à Odin, grosso modo, s'il avait une chance qu'il le considère un jour comme son fils, Odin l'a envoyé se faire voir. Alors il a lâché."

"- Et il est mort ?"

"- … Non… Et franchement, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu." Loki hoqueta. "Il aurait moins souffert, Loki… Il est tombé aux mains des Chitauris. Tu as vu des documentaires sur leur arrivée et celle de Thanos. Tu sais les monstres qu'ils sont… Loki a été probablement torturé, et manipulé avec certitude…. JARVIS? Tu peux nous passer la vidéo de moi et Loki dans la tour Stark ?"

"- Bien monsieur."

L'écran du PC de Loki s'alluma et le jeune homme pu assister à la scène. Blême, il vit l'homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux jeter son père par la fenêtre.

"- Il…. Il…"

"- Regarde ses yeux, Loki… JARVIS, gros plan."

"- …. Ils sont… Bleu ?"

"- Loki avait normalement les yeux verts. JARVIS ? Video de la prise de contrôle de Clint par Loki." Loki hoqueta. "Tu vois ? Il n'était pas responsable."

"- .. Je… je n'étais pas responsable ?"

Tony ne reprit pas son fils.

Ce n'était pas la peine ni utile. Surtout pas utile.

"- Non Loki. Tu n'étais pas responsable."

Le jeune homme fixa longuement Tony.

"- Je suis…. Lui ?" Tony soupira doucement mais hocha la tête. "Mais… je suis… ton fils ?"

Tony hait immédiatement la supplique désespérée dans la voix de Loki.

"- Je te l'ai dit. Tu ES mon fils. Même si ton âme a déjà eut une vie. Tu…Lui, a été rendu à l'hiver sur Jotunheim. Comme Thor. Lorsque le moment à été venu, vous êtes venus à nous, tous les deux… Et… Dieux du ciel, ce que j'étais heureux lorsque tu es né… Lorsque nous avons comprit qui tu étais, j'ai un peu paniqué. Hé ! Qui est capable d'élever le dieu du Chaos ? Mais bon sang, je ne t'aurais pas échangé contre les neufs royaumes entiers. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours MON Bébé, Loki. Même si tu es le dieu du chaos, même si tu décides un jour de détruire le monde, même si tu décides de devenir toiletteur pour chien ou danseur de cabaret. Peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe ce que tu es ou ce que tu as été. Tu es MON enfant. Et je ne suis pas Odin. Nous t'avons prit tous les deux en connaissance de cause. Mais jamais je ne laisserais quiconque te faire du mal. Je t'aime. Tu es MON bébé adoré."

"- Laufey ? C'est le nom de mon premier géniteur n'est ce pas ?"

Tony hocha la tête.

"- Je me rappelle…Je l'ai tué… j'espérais qu'Odin serait fier de moi…"

Le regard de Loki était vitreux, de plus en plus lumineux et profond à la fois.

Tony savait qu'il aurait du attendre, laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes, mais il refusait de mentir.

"- Thor et toi n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir eut une seconde chance. Je sais que Laufey grandit dans les cavernes de Jotunheim. Avec une nouvelle vie et un nouveau nom, mais son âme est revenue."

"- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi je me souviens ?"

"- Frigga…"

"- Mère ?... Mamie Frigga est ma mère ?!"

"- Exact. Frigga nous à dit que vous devriez redevenir vous-même vers votre vingtième anniversaire. Je crois que comme toujours, Thor t'attends. Il réprime inconsciemment sa vraie identité pour te laisser le temps de le rejoindre."

"- …. C'est… Si étrange, Anthony Stark…."

Tony accusa physiquement le coup. Soudain, ce n'était plus la voix de son jeune fils mais celle de Loki Laufeyson.

"- Je… je me souviens de deux enfances… Une affreuse, emplie de douleur et l'autre… Tellement heureuse…."

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Loki.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ingénieur puis le serra contre lui.

"- Papa… J'ai peur…." Avoua le jeune dieu à mesure que les souvenirs se déversaient en lui.

Tony le serra très fort contre lui en lui répétant encore et encore qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

####################################

Très calme, Thor prit son diplôme.

Il avait toujours été calme à la fac. Mais ce matin, il l'était tellement que ca tenait du surréaliste.

Il remercia l'officiel qui lui tendait le document sans vraiment faire attention.

Il était Thor Odinson. Il était Thor Rogers.

Il était le frère de Loki. Loki était son ami d'enfance.

Deux vies qui se mêlaient lentement.  
Deux vies, deux esprits. Deux ères

Différentes mais qui tendaient à se confondre en une seule.

Il sentait Mjolnir qui l'appelait.

Il sentait la chaleur autour de son cœur, celle qui avait toujours été sa magie personnelle, sa divinité, son immortalité et qui se rependait lentement à nouveau dans ses chairs.

Il sentait cette force qui avait été la sienne depuis sa première naissance et qu'il avait oublié.

Il savait que ses muscles, son corps même changeait pour redevenir ce qu'il avait été.

Et personne ne voyait rien.

Personne ne réalisait.  
A part son père qui lui souriait avec tellement de tendresse, tellement d'amour, qu'il ne pouvait même pas avoir peur.

Odin ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ca.  
Odin n'avait jamais eut pour lui le dixième de l'amour que Steve avait eut pour lui.  
Steve. Papa. Papa. Steve…  
les deux se mêlaient en un seul avec un respect et une affection croissante.

Steve avait choisit de l'accepter comme son fils alors qu'ils avaient été amis.

Il l'avait élevé, protégé, de lui-même et des autres. Il avait fait de lui un homme, un dieu meilleur que tout ce que Thor, le premier aurait pu être.

Tous avaient sut qui il… qui ILS étaient, Loki et lui  
Et ils avaient été là, pour les guider, malgré ce qui c'était passé, malgré le passé.

Coulson qui avait faillit mourir sous les coups de Loki  
Clint que Loki avait manipulé.

Ils avaient été là, pour eux. Avec plus de compassion et de pardon qu'Odin n'en avait jamais montré en plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années.

Thor rejoint son père parmi la masse des gens pour le serrer contre lui.

Il se souvenait de tout à présent.

Il sentait qu'il était… quasi lui-même.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose. Mjolnir.

"- Je me souviens de tout tu sais…"

Steve lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

"- Je sais… Mon fils…"

Thor eut un sourire un peu humide.

"- Veux tu rentrer à la maison maintenant ? Mjolnir t'attends."

Thor eut un petit sourire de sale gosse. Immédiatement, Steve leva un doigt.

"- Non… Hors de question !N'y pense même pas ! THOR !"

Le blond leva le bras.

"- MJOLNIR !"

La foudre, sortie de nulle part, le frappa avec une rare violence.

Steve eut juste le temps de se jeter en arrière.

Autour d'eux, les étudiants s'égaillaient en tout sens avec leurs familles en hurlant de terreur.

Puis la lumière de l'éclair crut encore en encore avant de disparaitre d'un coup.

Steve secoua la tête.

"- Tu n'en feras jamais qu'a ta tête hein ?"

Thor eut un sourire d'enfant.

"- Non, papa. Jamais."

Steve rit doucement malgré la terreur des humains autour d'eux.

Qu'il était beau son fils avec son armure, sa cape et son marteau.

###########################################

Loki avait jeté son diplôme dans la voiture de son père.

Il disait au revoir à ses rares amis lorsque la douleur le plia en deux sur le sol en hurlant.

"- MONSIEUR STARK !"

Tony bondit du véhicule pour se précipiter auprès de son fils.

Sur le sol, Loki se tordait de douleur.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- On… on a rien fait ! On discutait et tout d'un coup, il s'est mit à hurler !

Tony prit son fils dans ses bras.

"- Loki…. Loki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le jeune homme le repoussa.

"- Va… Va-t-en…"

"- Loki…"

"- VA-T-EN !" hurla encore Loki avant de parvenir à tituber sur quelques mètres.

Tony voulu le suivre mais Loki lui jeta un regard assassin qui le cloua sur place.

Loki parvint à s'éloigner encore de quelques mètres avant que la douleur ne l'immobilise sur le sol.

Les doigts crocheté dans la terre, il hurla.

Tony resta sans bouger.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Son téléphone sonna.

Machinalement, il le prit.

"- Allo."

"- Tony ? C'est Steve. Thor a appelé Mjolnir."

Tony hoqueta.

Thor avait…

Ho bon sang !

Il bondit sur son armure

"- RECULEZ ! RECULEZ TOUS !"

Il prit l'air pour faire dégager tous les étudiants vers l'intérieur des bâtiments.

"- METTEZ VOUS A L' ABRI !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" S'inquiéta un officier de sécurité.

Tony se posa une fois sur que son fils avait un radius de plusieurs dizaines de mètres autour de lui.

"- Juste la renaissance d'un dieu." Soupira presque tristement Tony en voyant des spires de brumes vertes se ruer sur son fils et entrer en lui lentement.

"- … Pardon ?"

La lueur verte fut rapidement trop lumineuse pour qu'ils puissent la regarder sans en souffrir. Seul Tony, avec son casque, pu voir le costume de son fils changer pour une armure complète.

Il ne manquait que le casque.

Puis soudain, la lumière brulante disparue.

"- C'est finit." Rassura Tony avait de grimacer.

Tout était congelé autour de son fils dans un rayon de dix mètres environ.

Il reprit l'air pour aller se poser près de Loki.

Dans les bâtiments, certains hurlaient en reconnaissant la silhouette en armure.

"- Le bleu te va bien."

Loki fixait ses mains.

"- Thor à retrouvé Mjolnir, Anthony Stark."

Il se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

"- "papa" s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es tout shiny en cuir et tout que je ne suis plus ton père !"

Le masque froid se craquela très vite;

"- …. Vrai ? Même si je t'ai jeté par la fenêtre ?"

"- Crétin". Tony le prit dans ses bras. "Je te l'ai dit et répété, Loki. Tu es MON enfant. Mon bébé. A moi… Et je t'aime."

Loki enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'armure. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'avait fait tellement souvent depuis qu'il était bébé….

"- Allez, maintenant que tu as retrouvé sa magie, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller retrouver ton mamour ?"

Loki rosit doucement. Thor et lui avaient été frères mais ne l'étaient plus, tout en l'étant encore… c'était compliqué !

Le dieu du Chaos saisit Tony par la taille.

"- Ferme les yeux."

Tony obéit sans la moindre crainte.

Puis ils disparurent.

############################################

Thor était fier de lui.

Il était à nouveau "lui" et il n'était pas le seul. Comme il sentait la magie de Mjolnir dans ses veines, il avait sentit, loin, très loin, les dernières barrières qui retenait celle de Loki de le rejoindre.

Comme lui avait attendu Loki, Loki l'avait attendu lui.

Dès que l'un des deux avait choisit de redevenir celui qu'il était sensé être de toute éternité, la barrière et l'attente de l'autre n'avait plus eut lieu d'être.

Il était "lui" mais il était aussi davantage. Tellement plus que le simple prince d'Asgard qui ne pensait qu'avec ses poings.

Il avait davantage apprit en 20 ans avec ses parents, ses amis, ses oncles et ses tantes qu'en 4000 ans à Asgard.

Aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait être, il était plus digne maintenant d'être roi d'Asgard qu'il ne l'avait jamais et ne l'aurait jamais été avant.

Il ne tressaillit pas lorsqu'une lueur verte prévint de l'arrivée de son frère.

Tony lâcha son fils juste à temps pour ne pas se faire jeté par terre par Thor.

Sans réfléchir, le dieu du Tonnerre souleva son petit frère / pas frère / ami d'enfance / ho et puis zut ! dans ses bras.

"- Mon Loki."

Le sourire était large, un peu idiot, mais si tendre…

Loki l'embrassa dans attendre.

Il voulait ca depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans.

Depuis qu'ils avaient 1200 ans.

Il voulait son frère / pas frère / ami d'enfance / ho et puis flute ! depuis tellement longtemps.

Thor répondit au baiser avec passion avant de repousser doucement Loki, juste pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
Ces magnifiques yeux verts.  
Ces yeux emplis d'amour qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps.  
Des yeux qu'il avait négligé, oublié, brimé mais qui brillaient encore pour lui après tout ce temps.

Thor était incapable de se rassasier de ce regard

Tony s'appuya sur l'épaule de Steve avec un sourire amusé.

"- Ils sont choux hein ?"

"- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils mettraient si longtemps."

"- Moi non plus. Je pensais bien qu'ils commenceraient à se sauter dessus vers 14 ou 15 ans max."

Loki jeta un regard noir au son père et son oncle.

"- Désolés de prendre notre temps pour les choses importantes."

Thor serra son fr… son Loki, la ! Plus simple. Thor serra donc son Loki contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Cesse de les embêter, mon Loki. Les personnes âgées n'ont plus que ca pour elles après tout."

Loki éclata de rire pendant que Steve et Tony s'étouffaient à moitié.

Joueur, Loki fuit avec Thor en les téléportant tous les deux à l'abri.

Il savait que leurs parents ne s'inquiéteraient pas.

"- Où sommes-nous ?"

Les doigts de Thor sur la joue de Loki firent soupirer doucement le jotun de plaisir.

Lentement, le froid ambiant faisait changer de couleur sa peau ainsi que ses yeux.

"- Loki ?"

"- Jotunheim…."

Thor hocha la tête.

Confusément, il reconnaissait la chambre.

Il reconnaissait les vêtements abimés dans la penderie… les fourrures sur le lit…

Le prince allongea timidement son compagnon sur la couche.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre. Celle qui avait été le cocon de leurs âmes avant qu'ils ne puissent renaitre.

Ils étaient… à l'abri….

"- Thor ?"

"- Mon Loki ?"

"- Tu ne m'abandonneras plus jamais n'est ce pas."

Le blond secoua la tête.

"- Jamais… même la mort n'y est pas parvenue. Ce n'est pas la vie qui le fera."

Puis il l'embrassa doucement avant de lentement le débarrasser de son armure pendant que Loki le débarrassait de la sienne.

#################################

Dans la salle du Thor, c'est un Heimdall souriant qui passa devant toute la cours pour se placer devant le trône.

Il ne s'inclina même pas.

Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Près d'Odin, une pauvre petite demoiselle à peine nubile tendait vainement de se faire oublier. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle n'avait rien d'une reine.

"- Mon Roi, Les Dieux du Tonnerre et du Chaos sont à nouveau parmi nous. Thor Rogersson et Loki Starkson ont reprit le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs. Et de leur immortalité."

Heimdall laissa la cours se réjouir de la nouvelle un instant.

"- Bien sur, en tant que fils de Midgar, c'est à Midgar que va leur loyauté."

Et il fit demi-tour, plantant Odin là, pour retourner observer la vie de ces deux princes préférés.

"- Protégez bien Midgar les petits. Elle en a bien besoin."

Ha… Et que faisaient les parents humains des deux dieux ?

Le Gardien tourna son regard vers la tour Stark.

Il aurait attendu une célébration, peut-être de la tristesse ou de la résignation.  
Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Les Avengers n'avaient jamais vu les deux enfants autrement que comme ce qu'ils étaient, ou comme ce qu'ils devaient devenir.

Il n'y avait donc rien à fêter ou à regretter.

Juste la vie qui continuait comme elle l'avait toujours fait…

"- BORDEL DE MERDE ! Avec tout ça, je sais pas où j'ai mit le diplôme de Loki !"

"- Il était pas dans la voiture ?"

"- ….. JARVIS ? Elle est où ma voiture ?"

"- Fourrière, monsieur. Et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher pour la récupérer, sinon, elle va partir à la casse.

"- LE DIPLOME DE TON FILS ! PERE INDIGNE !"

Stark bondit sur ses pieds.

"- JARVIS ! MON ARMURE !"

Heimdall eut un vrai sourire.

Qu'importait que Thor et Loki soient des dieux. Ils étaient avant tout les enfants de leurs parents. Et pour l'instant, la priorité pour eux étaient d'encadrer les diplômes de leurs bébés pour les mettre aux mur.

**Author's Note:**

> * Porteur de Mjolnir


End file.
